The Thawing of Riddle's Heart
by tsiddiqaamin
Summary: Hermione finds herself in Riddle's last year at Hogwarts and works actively alongside Dumbledore to rid the future of Voldemort. She is the symbol of light, Riddle the epitome of evil and things don't go exactly to plan. Hermione must decide between the love of her life and the fate of the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1: The End

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter One: **The End**

A small war torn figure stood on the edge of the Astronomy Tower watching the ground below. The tower was the only erect building left of Hogwarts. The once great school of witchcraft and wizardry now resembling ruin. A cruel voice spoke clearly into the night. At once everywhere and nowhere. "My dear dear followers. Tonight we celebrate for a new age has begun. A golden age!" Within the wreckage war calling and celebration wreaked havoc. Toxic smoke emitted in dark shapes as cruel laughter echoed manically, travelling through the vast forbidden forest and beyond. Harry Potters bleeding head stood on a pike outside the steps of the entrance hall.

The weary girl nudged her feet and some debris of the worn rock collapsed. She watched the downfall and as she heard the collision below she brought that foot forward, letting it balance mid-air before diving head first in an elegant somersault in the cold November night. No scream escaped her smiling lips. Her eyes fluttered close looking as if she was falling into a deep sleep.

A.N. Welcome new readers. I am hoping this will be a nice long fanfic filled with adventure, angst and of course a blooming romance. I warn you now there will be adult themes and some distressing images. Please do review with feedback. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Brink of Death

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two: **On the Brink of Death**

A manic fervour could be detected burning bright in Tom Riddle's near black eyes if one were to look close enough. But no one did and so as far as any observer was concerned they watched a studious head boy briskly make his way to the castle. The little details were overlooked. The fact that he seemed to have emerged from the Forbidden Forest would not register. The blood on the soles of his shoes went unseen. The faint scratches on his neck, uncharacteristic dishevelled hair and visible shirt tails unnoticed.

A sharp shriek however stopped Riddle on his way. His ears pricked up at the sound of despair. He found himself walking towards the foot of the Astronomy Tower and a flicker of apprehension flashed in his dark eyes. There stood Myrtle Holmes, so still he wondered if she'd been petrified. Yet her mouth was wide open screaming at the top of her lungs. Silencio. In front of her lay a broken body wrapped in grey threadbare robes soaked in blood. The ashen pale limbs lay in an obscure fashion pointing out in unnatural angles. Riddle barely concealed a shudder as he edged closer to see the face of the corpse sporting a deep scar beginning from the corner of the eye and ending Salazar knows where. Shackles adorned wrists and ankles. But it wasn't these details that had Tom Riddle uneasy with fear. It was the look on the unidentified face. Blood seeped between broken lips curled into a slight smile. Eyes closed as if in an everlasting sleep. This was the face of one that was embracing death. This broken body threatened Riddle, for it had conquered his greatest fear.

"Stand aside." Riddle broke away from his reverie at the sound of the deputy headmasters command.

"Professor" Riddle murmured, his eyes still on the body. There was something off about it he noted. The body seemed fixed in time. Dumbledore too was momentarily held in the trance.

"Tom if you could please assist Ms Holmes to my office." Dumbledore requested. But there was no denying it was an order to be acted upon swiftly and without comment. Riddle nodded his head and placed a hand on Holme's shoulder. Her mouth was no longer wide open, only now tears dropped silently from her eyes. "Myrtle let's get you inside." Riddle spoke consolingly. Holmes stiffly made her way to the castle with a thoughtful Riddle trailing behind.

Professor Prince had been enjoying a shot of whisky as he caught up with his correspondences. As he sealed off a letter to Olivander Dumbledore walked in briskly followed by a levitated bundle of red cloth. Professor Prince rose at once sensing an emergency.

"Edward, my apologies." Dumbledore began in a grim tone.

"Not at all Albus, how can I be of help?"

"Set up a room in your laboratory for our patient. She must be handled with absolute discretion until we know of her identity and situation."

"Of course."

"I will need to attend to the witnesses. I trust you to begin the diagnosis. She is barely alive."

As professor Prince took hand in the levitation Dumbledore appeared to vanish. Prince did not stop to think about the odd situation as he prepared his laboratory for healing, lay the patient down on a standard hospital bed as he waved his wand back and forth. The room buzzed with magic as he worked ruthlessly to bring the girl back to life.

Dumbledore entered his office to find two students sitting obediently before his desk.

"If you could explain to me how you came across the body this evening." Dumbledore sat comfortably back in a Griffindor red armchair, fingertips pressed together, and waited.

Riddle looked at Holmes expectantly. She however still seemed to be coming out of a vivid nightmare. Riddle actually sympathised.

"I heard a scream as I was making my way to dinner and followed the sound to her. She was stood by the tower screaming. I silenced her and saw the body. You joined us a minute later professor." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"Mrytle?"

She exhaled a breath she had been holding in.

"I was walking back from the greenhouses sir. I had left my Herbology notes behind and I needed them for my essay. As I neared the tower I felt a draught. I began to hurry towards the steps when it-it began to materialize in front of me. I stopped to watch it becoming more and more solid. I thought it was maybe inferi but as I edged closer it was obvious the ground beneath was untouched. And blood, so much blood... I was going to run for help when I saw the face. Dead but the expression…" Mccann shuddered. "It was alive."

Tears began falling again. She looked steadily into Dumbledore's eyes and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I began screaming because I couldn't seem to move. Then Riddle appeared. Then you."

"Thank you Myrtle, Tom." Dumbledore paused, appearing deep in thought.

"What happened to her professor?" Riddle asked.

Dumbledore now stood and turned to the vast window behind his desk. He watched Rubeus Hagrid, the ground keeper, make his way to the castle and his arms was Druella Rosier.

"A very good question Tom. I don't know. I have her under the very best care. I believe she is still alive. Now I must ask something of the both of you."

Both Holmes and Riddle met his piercing gaze.

"Given the rare and suspicious circumstances I am going to have to ask you for your silence on what you witnessed tonight. I believe that this secrecy is unfortunately necessary. Her life may be at risk. Do I have your word?"

"Yes" they both agreed without a second doubt. Neither had any wish to retell what they had seen.

"Thank you. Here, have some chocolate. It should help. Remember my door is always open." Dumbledore gave them a small smile as they left the office. Just before Riddle followed Holmes out of the office Dumbledore stopped him, suddenly standing right by him.

"You were heading to dinner quite late." Dumbledore stated. Riddle heard the unspoken question but he was familiar with the old man's game.

"I had lost track of time reading in the common room." Riddle dared not blink as the professor's blue eyes bore into his.

Dumbledore looked a little disappointed but opened the door for him nonetheless and let him leave. Riddle left thankfully, scowling as he walked away. The interfering professor didn't miss a trick.

Professor Prince held his head over a boiling grey potion, he appeared feverish as he stirred the liquid with his wand in one hand and dabbed his brow with a cloth on the other. All the while keeping one eye on his patient.

Dumbledore entered the laboratory and stood by the pale creature. She looked a little better. Her limbs realigned, her body rid of the dirt, blood and grit and a little colour returned to her cheeks. Most significantly she was breathing and that look which had petrified Myrtle had left her face.

"Her body has strong traces of dark magic." Dumbledore murmured as professor Prince returned to his patient.

"Female. Witch. 18 years of age. Obvious evidence of torture. The main harm to her body resulted in a fall. I'd say seven storey. Did you find her by the Astronomy tower?"

"Yes but she did not fall from the Astronomy tower… Miss Holmes found her by the tower. She said that she materialized out of thin air."

"She is severely malnourished. Seemed to have been starved. Some scars are as old as two years. There is indication to rape too Albus."

Dumbledore closed his eyes.

"Could she be a victim of Grindelwald?"

"It isn't Gellert's style." But there was a tone of doubt in his voice. "We will worry ourselves on the why and how later. For now let her be healed. We will find out more when she's conscious."

"Her mental faculties appear fine. I'm brewing her a potion that should help with the internal repair. She's been tortured extensively but someone wanted her alive. The fall however.. I cannot be certain but she is breathing."

"I have faith." Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on his old colleagues shoulders. "Again, my apologies for burdening you Edward but there is no one else with the skills and insurance of careful handling and privacy."

"I am as intrigued as you Albus" Professor Prince smiled a little. "I don't dare to awake her yet, she'll be in a lot of pain."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I leave her to you Edward. I'll let Ms. Blaise know to cover your lessons this week."

"One more thing Albus. Rosaline is a trustworthy-"

"Yes, but stress the need for discretion." With that he left. His eyes resembled frost as his face clouded with anger. Dumbledore was certain he had another patient waiting for him in the hospital wing.

Rosaline Blaise had been alerted a week ago by the deputy headmaster that she would be taken over all DADA lessons temporarily. She had been extremely flattered by the responsibility and also a little nervous. She was only a few years older than the NEWT students. Yet the lessons went without a hitch. Her lectures were never going to rival her masters but for a beginner she felt she had done a passable job. She now headed to Professor Price's office, a skip in her step, to report back on the week as a reasonable success. She knocked and heard an "Enter" from inside. She was met with a grim expression and immediately the smile on her face vanished.

"Professor?" Rosaline spoke with daughterly concern. In the last two years she had become extremely close to her mentor and she suspected he too was fond of her.

"Come with me Rosaline."

The professor disappeared into his laboratory. There instead of a desk was a bed resembling those of the hospital wings and lying on the bed was a pale young woman with dark circles under her eyes. Her dark curly hair was roughly cut short and uneven. Her pink lips were dry and almost grey. Drips were attached to her nose and arm. Several potions stood by on a bedside table. Rosaline was overcome by a wave of sorrow for the poor creature as she noted her breathing shallow.

"I don't understand it Rosaline, she had been recovering but something is stopping her, something the diagnosis spell isn't detecting." the professor murmured and now Rosaline looked at her dear mentor and saw the rings under his eyes. He mirrored his patient with his waxy skin and hollow cheeks.

"Professor you have not been eating." She lightly reprimanded him. "She is stable enough for you to catch up on your meals and your sleep. I will watch her."

Rosaline led the professor out of the laboratory and into his quarters. She sat him down at the small dining table in his living room before returning to the patient.

"Wendy" she called hesitatingly. She wasn't sure if she was able to summon her mentor's house elf and jumped in surprise when Wendy appeared with a deafening crack.

"Miss Blaise called?" Wendy bowed deeply.

"The professor hasn't been eating, please source him a hearty meal Wendy and make sure he rests after. Can you do that for me Wendy?" she asked kindly.

"Yes miss! Wendy can see you is caring for my master." The house elf bowed deeply before dissapperating.

Now Rosaline turned her eyes to the frail girl battling death in her sleep and snuggled into the chair beside her, summoning a book from her chambers. It was going to be a long night.

As Rosaline drifted off snoring softly into the night Hermione Granger's hand twitched and her eyelids flickered. Behind her eyes swirled a furious battle between life and death. As her nerves awoke from their slumber, Hermione willed her brain to remain unconscious. She had thought death would come easy yet she was beginning to feel the pain of her scarred body. Her soul didn't have a body she protested!

Rosaline awoke with a start, the book she'd been reading landed on the floor with a thud. The girl's body was convulsing violently. Her state incredibly unstable. Rosaline took one hand into hers, uncurled the clenched fist and whispered into her ear "Wake up darling you are safe."

Blood shot eyes opened as suddenly as a deep breath followed by a gasp. The girl looked around her and grimaced in pain. Her eyes snapped up at Rosaline whose hand was still in hers. Instinctively she summoned her magic and threw Rosaline across the room. Her body lay limply among broken jars. Hermione attempted to get up but groaned in pain. She flexed her fingers and mourned the loss of her wand which was usually strapped to her upper arm. Two men now charged into the room. They stared at the ferocious girl now fully awake giving her few precious seconds to muster her strength, wandlessly disarm them both and bind them in ropes.

Clutching two wands she walked to the two professors, ignoring the stabbing pain and pointed one wand on each neck trained on their jagulars. She looked at them and almost dropped her wands as one professor stared unnervingly back at her.

"What kind of sick bastard impersonates a dead man." she snarled at the professor. Her voice was hoarse. It hurt to speak.

"I assure you I am well and living." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Then I am dead?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. Hermione retreated a little when she saw both professors freed from her bonds. Her wands still trained on them both but her eyes darted around the room noting all possible exits.

"You almost died" corrected Dumbledore.

"No!" she screamed. "I jumped off the Astronomy Tower. I embraced death!"

She looked at her old professor scrupulously. Her eyes widened as she finally saw what her logic refused to see. Auburn hair, a shorter beard and his face looked oddly youthful.

"Professor…" she began weakly, longing to close her eyes and give in to weariness. "What is the date?" she dreaded the answer.

"Saturday 21st of November." Dumbledore paused. "1942"

"Prove it!" she demanded, she dared not believe it.

Professor Prince summoned a newspaper and tentatively handed it to her. On the right hand corner in elegant script was the date Friday 20th November, 1942. Hermione now looked more closely at the two men in front of her, at Dumbledore's red paisley smoking jacket then at the black haired professor who wore suspenders for his high cut pleated trousers and a short wide tie held in place by a clip.

"Impossible" she whispered.

"You materialized a week ago at the foot of the Astronomy Tower." Dumbledore provided. "Professor Prince here nursed you to health. You had a very near brush with death."

"You should had left me to die!" she screamed, her breath ragged. "I wanted to die, don't you understand? I gave up on life."

She collapsed on the floor weakly dropping the wands. Professor Prince immediately moved over to Rosaline. Unconscious but mildly injured. "Ennervate." Rosaline awoke, her features distorted in discomfort.

"Professor! She woke up!" Rosaline panicked.

He assisted her up and Rosaline saw the patient keeled over on the floor and rushed to her side. Hermione flinched as Rosaline monitored her with a wand and summoned a calming draught.

"Drink this."

Hermione eyed the flask with suspicion.

Rosaline laughed loudly. The sound was merry and carefree. She then drank a little of the potion herself, swallowed and passed it to Hermione.

"See, not poison."

Well, it looked like a calming draught taking in the lilac colour. She sniffed it ruefully. It smelt like it too. She looked at the wide trusting eyes of the young woman before gulping it down.

"There you are." Rosaline soothed. "I'm Rosaline Blaise, what's your name love?"

"Hermione." She spoke gravely as it began to sink in. "Hermione Granger."

"Well Ms. Granger, how about you come with me and get some rest?" Rosaline looked unsurely at Dumbledore who smiled encouragingly.

Hermione felt the potion take affect as she allowed Rosaline to help her up. Before she left the room she paused and looked at Professor Prince.

"My apologies for my misbehaviour." Hermione apologized sincerely. "I am indebted to you."

"Not at all my child." the professor spoke humbly.

Hermione attempted a smile then looked other old headmaster hesitatingly.

"Is Tom Riddle here?" Hermione finally asked, dreading the inevitable answer.

Dumbledore looked at her sharply. "Yes. In fact he was one of the students who found you."

Hermione shuddered. "Thank you professor. I will rest now."

A.N. Evening readers. I've begun redrafting and as you can see I've changed the year and have made Ms. Blaise a more significant character. I felt the previous draft was unrealistic for the extent of the suffering Hermione has experienced. I hope you can feel it now and her strength too.


	3. Chapter 3: Brought Back to Life

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: **Brought Back To Life**

Hermione woke the next morning in a warm four poster bed in a charming room. Someone had drawn the deep purple velvet curtains so the sunlight pierced into the room through two arched windows. She barely registered her environment as she sat up in bed nursing her wounds, her chin resting on her hands, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

A younger Voldemort was in this very building. Her heart rate picked up at the thought of how easy it would be to go down to the Slytherin dormitories and murder him in his sleep. How many lives she would save if he were dead. Her parents, Harry, Ron, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius… A single tear fell from one eye. She could kill him and then kill herself. Rather that then Azkaban. A life for thousands. Tempting. Very very tempting. Oh how much she'd changed. The thought of murder in cold blood didn't even make her flinch. She would end it in a second with her life if she could. With Riddle's life. No, with Voldemort's life. Did Voldemort exist? If she killed him was she murdering an innocent man for another's sins? But alas, there was much more at stake then the murder of an innocent man. Professor Mcgonagall had warned her about tampering with time. The destruction could tear the fabric of time. Balanced so finely. But no one knew for sure did they. It was theoretical. Some spoke of dimensions. There could be multiple Hermione Grangers. Multiple Riddle's. And not all of those Riddle's evil? She groaned.

She was getting carried away with herself in the abstract. Firstly she must find out how she had come to be here, why she hadn't died and whether she could ever return. She scoffed. Return to what? Death. No, she wasn't concerned if she was stuck here but she'd see all the same. It was appealing, the idea of staying in this time period, healing her wounds, preventing two wizarding wars and beginning a new life dedicated to protecting the future of her loved ones. And if she thought about it she'd already interacted with the past and well, there hadn't been an apocalypse. She massaged the temples of her head. Too many variables and unknowns.

Her stomach grumbled angrily but she barely noticed being used to near starvation. She stretched her sore muscles, wincing with pain. She glanced at her arms marked with scars. She traced her finger on the most recent made from the shackles on her wrist now removed. She sighed and attempted to stand. A soft knock sounded from a door.

"Enter" she called.

The door opened. At first she thought no one was there but then a squeaky voice drew her attention lower where a house elf stood with a tray laden with breakfast. Her mouth salivated at the smell.

"Good morning miss" The creature with large bat ears and eyes the size of tennis balls blinked at her, a shy smile on her lips. "My name is being Wendy Miss. I will be looking after you."

"Hello Wendy" it took a lot of effort for Hermione to smile back at the elf dressed in a Hogwarts branded tea cosy. "My name is Hermione."

"I is bringing Miss Hermione breakfast" Wendy smiled a little more easily now. Hermione attempted to get up. "Miss should stay in bed. Miss is not well."

Hermione smiled at the motherly concern from the stranger. Niceness, ah. It had been too long. "Of course Wendy. You know best." Wendy now grinned and Hermione couldn't help but smile more naturally now. Wendy spread the tray over her lap. There was a wide selection. Porridge, pancakes and strawberries with syrup, toast with a variety of spreads and pumpkin juice.

"Is miss wanting anything else..?"

"No Wendy, this is lovely thank you."

Wendy bowed and disappeared with a pop as another knock came from the door.

"Enter".

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Professor Prince had entered. Hermione noted his appearance for the first time as he performed a few diagnostic spells on her. Long black hair streaked with grey and deep black eyes that resembled pools of ink. This man was not to be crossed. There was a fierceness in the lines of his face and the way he stood conveyed control and power. Yet a gentleness in his eyes.

"As well as one could be following months of torture, a year of hiding and a close brush with death." Hermione replied dryly.

Professor Prince chuckled and now sat on a white Juliette armchair. "I expect your joints are feeling sore. I had to break your limbs to realign the bones as well as fixing them. Luckily no brain damage. Quite the miracle."

"Thank you sir for saving my life."

"I thought you'd wished to die."

Hermione looked at the professor deliberating what lay behind his polite demeanour. Curiosity naturally.

"You are wondering how a child so young can speak of so much suffering. Do you pity me sir?"

"Quite the contrary Miss. Granger, I am impressed at your sanity."

Hermione wondered if she should be offended. She laughed instead and a second later was taken aback at the pleasant sound that had escaped her. How long since she'd laughed.

"The past is what it is. To permit my past to ruin my future would be detrimental. Yet.. the future is my past. My past your potential future." She frowned thoughtfully.

"There is a lot to discuss and decipher. For now however your health is our priority. I believe you are 18 years of age?"

"Yes."

"And you studied at Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"I didn't finish my studies due to the war."

She saw the professors eyes glinting with intrigue but he did not ask more of it.

"Then you will be placed in the 7th year. If you are to stay in this time for the unseeable future it is best that you stay at Hogwarts where Albus can afford you his protection."

Hermione disliked the idea of returning to school, playing a student among the innocent and untainted.

"What year is Riddle in?"

"Seventh year." Again he looked frustrated but hid it well. Hermione prided herself in detecting these contained emotions. Thank you Severus.

"How can I say no?l." she smiled grimly.

"You will be able to begin lessons next week. I will have Rosaline buy your school equipment, books and robes. You can buy anything else you require yourself when you are completely recovered. I have also called to have Ollivander visit with a selection of wands later this evening."

"Oh thank you professor! No need however." She gushed at the thought of being made complete again. It made her deeply insecure at the idea of being unarmed.

"It is done Ms. Granger. Garrick is a good friend of mine. He is happy to serve." Professor Prince smiled and Hermione was hit with a bout of home sickness. His smile was rare but genuine much like a professor from her time.

"If you could drink these potions for me Ms. Granger." Professor Prince placed three flasks by her. "It should help with the muscle fatigue, sore joints and appetite . I will have to return to my classes but Rosaline will be with you shortly and Albus should be seeing you soon. He is taking care of your documents and a cover story."

Hermione embraced this familiarity of danger and secrecy. The professor saw himself out. She attempted again to stand up holding the bed with one hand for support. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found she was able to walk, it was only the pain she had to endure. She headed to the en suite attached to the bedroom. Once inside she realized she had a hospital style slip on so she called hesitantly for Wendy. Wendy appeared. "How can I help miss?" She asked enthusiastically. "Sorry to be a nuisance Wendy but if you could find me some clothes I'd really appreciate it?" Wendy dissapperated with a little bow.

Hermione entered the shower thankfully, moaning as the hot water hit her broken and bruised body. She hadn't washed manually in so long. Relying on spells was definitely not as effective and felt artificial. Under the downpour of water she felt herself washing away both physical and metaphorical dirt. Numbing her injuries. She wondered if she'd grieve now she had space to mourn. In the war her loved ones died one after another, a cruel sadistic domino effect and she was the last one standing. There had been little time to think about the individuals loss. Each one hit her harder turning her heart into stone. She began to refuse herself feeling as it'd compromise her survival. She boxed up her grief, love and loss and placed it far from her mind. Even now as she thought about what she'd done so she could continue fighting she hardly felt it. She was vacant and cold. She clenched her fists as she made a promise to herself to not only recover physically but mentally too. She was a Griffindor for godric's sake. Her emotions couldn't be tucked away, repressed only to explode another day. She smiled as she felt that familiar lioness spirit bubble inside her. She'd made a resolution and damn it, she was Hermione Granger, she was going to make sure she reached her goal.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself in the towel. She eyed the full length body mirror misty from the steam of the shower shrewdly. Time to see the damage. She waved her wand and almost dropped it when she saw her reflection. Her body resembled a skeleton. Ribs pertruded from her body. Her breasts had shrunk. Her arms knobbly, her collar bone highlighted in the most unflattering away and my god, her face! Her face was gaunt and haunted. She looked like a living corpse. Her eyes looked unnaturally large and sunken. Once golden caramel eyes appeared dead and flat. Plump lips now rough and grey. She stepped closer entranced by her ugliness. Brown unruly curls stuck out in different angles and different lengths. A deep scar ran from her eye to the valley of her pathetic breasts. Why, she looked like a malnourished boy! Never had she claimed to be a great beauty, but this was repulsive. She felt degraded. No longer a woman. The scars she was proud of. They were memories of her struggle, but this skeletal figure screamed out weakness and she refused to be that. She'd rather go over to the dark side then resemble a helpless submissive coward. She turned away from the mirror wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to her room. There on her bed lay a white blouse, a deep wine red wool sweater and a bright red and green plaid skirt. She put them on her frail body. Her skirt fell off. She screamed in fury and used her wand to fit it on her miniscule waist.

Now to fix her hair. She conjured a mirror and with her wand snipped away at her hair in an attempt to make the length even. She cut the back a little shorter and looked back in the mirror thoughtfully. She blocked the memory of how her hair came to be so short. Another day she'll face her demons. Not today.

There was yet another knock on the door. Hermione stood this time and answered. She came face to face with Dumbledore.

"Please come in."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I hear you are on your way to recovery!"

"Yes. Professor Prince has been most attentive."

"Now Hermione I have prepared your identity papers so you can register as a seventh year here at Hogwarts. You have been orphaned by Grindelwald's troops this summer and have been taken under care by Edward Prince, your uncle and godfather. You were home schooled in France. Your name is Hermione Prince. What house were you previously in?"

"Griffindor- but sir is Professor Prince aware of this?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and for the second time Hermione's heart began to thaw.

"This is more a legality issue than anything else."

Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore was about to leave when Hermione interrupted him. "Professor do you not wish to talk to me about… my past?"

"All in good time Hermione." And with one long unnerving look he left.

Hermione sat on the viola chaise lounge and reminded herself to breathe. She tried hard to believe she was here. Safe and sound. It was unnerving seeing the view that proved she was in another Hogwarts. A whole and untouched Hogwarts. No ruin or rubble. All perfectly intact.

Another knock came from the door. My wasn't she popular. Hermione opened the door.

"Oh good you're awake!" Rosaline bustled in, several shopping bags in tow. She began to transfer items from the bags into the regency inspired wardrobe. Hermione glimpsed several pinafores, shirtdresses, blouses and skirts and not one trouser in sight.

"I've just been to Hogsmeade to get you a few essentials. I'll be going to Diagon Alley later this evening to get you your school books, equipment and so on. Is there anything else you need Miss Hermione?"

"Urm a wand arm holder and some trousers please miss".

"Do call me Rosaline" She smiled. "And trousers? Whatever for?"

But of course women didn't wear trousers in this decade.

"To urm, wear. It's far more practical." Rosaline looked unconvinced. "It's a new trend in Paris." Hermione lied smoothly.

"Well I'll buy you some mens trousers and we'll transfigure them onto you."

"Now let's have a look at you." Rosaline held Hermione's shoulders and slowly turned her around. "It'll do, though we have to get you eating."

Rosaline took Hermione's hand and led her into her living room which was similarly decorated in creams, dusty pinks and deep purples. A selection of sandwiches and salads on gold dinner plates awaited them on the small round dining table. Rosaline spoke about herself, her family in Spain and the apprenticeship with the professor. Hermione silently ate, relieved she didn't press her to contribute to the conversation, enjoying knowing more about the intelligent, though slightly vain, witch. She wasn't ready to be normal just yet.

A.N. Yes a warning to the less materialistic. I love fashion and especially this era so expect more rambling details about the clothes they're wearing. If I had the patience all my details would be that specific so it's consistent which is why I might go on about the architecture and so on.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bigger War

Dislaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4: **The Bigger War**

The curtains were charmed open, letting streams of sunlight into the bedroom causing Hermione to sit up swiftly, eyes wide alert, wand trained on Rosaline threateningly while she casually browsed her wardrobe and dropped items on to the bed ready to wear.

"Honestly dear that's the third time."

"Well you should really learn to knock!" Hermione growled stalking off to the bathroom sleepily to relieve herself, then emerging with a toothbrush in her mouth to glare at the woman who seemed to think she was her personal mannequin.

"And I don't need you to come and dress me every morning either." She was barely intelligible through the toothpaste foam in her mouth.

"We've been through this darling." Rosaline waved her hand dismissively. "I don't understand you. When I was your age-"

Hermione re-emerged from the bathroom, face scrubbed clean as Rosaline dusted her pinstriped Georgiana frock of imaginary lint.

"Rosaline. You're only a few years older than me."

Hermione grudgingly lifted her arms up so Rosaline could take off her nightwear and dress her in a white shirt with a sharp collar trimmed with black lace, deep red v-necked sweater and a calf length straight charcoal grey skirt cinched in at the waist with a wide black leather belt. Rosaline handed her a black felt cap, leather wrist gloves and a standard Hogwarts cloak. She was thankful for the one practical element of her outfit, her black ankle boots. She planned to rid herself of the oxygen restricting belt as soon as Rosaline left. She smiled at this small act of rebellion.

"I expect to see you Friday afternoon for tea as soon as you finish your last lesson for a catch up." Rosaline kissed her cheek fondly and handed her a black school satchel before walking her out of her quarters.

"Shoo now, off to breakfast and do smile dear or you'll scare your classmates away!" She laughed shutting the door behind a scowling Hermione.

**GRINDELWALD INFILTRATES THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

The long anticipated attack on the ministry of magic occurred in the early hours this morning by Grindelwald. Garick Grindelwald had warned of using force after inviting the British Ministry to join his cause on his crusade against the statute of secrecy. Yesterday he made the threat a reality as his troops managed to break into the ministry, bound and gagged the guards and left his manifesto on the Minister's personal desk. "_No one was harmed but the message is clear. Britain must plead it's allegiance. No longer can Britain remain neutral." _commented Diggory. (Continued on page 3)

In the first Monday of the second week of November there were three notable events that the students of Hogwarts were engrossed in. The well publicized attack on the British Ministry by Grindelwald, the suspicious circumstances of Druella Rosier's injuries and the new Griffindor Hermione Prince.

Hermione Prince had attempted anonymity by arriving at the Great Hall early with her nose in her Potions textbook. She failed miserably. A new seventh year beginning at the end of term was gossip worthy apparently. Hermione grumbled as she caught another Griffindor staring at her conspicuously. "No shame." she hissed under her breath as she stuffed her mouth inelegantly with scrambled egg. Someone chuckled beside her. Hermione almost snapped her neck to detect the culprit.

"Woah hold the fire love." A girl with a Scottish lilt held her hands speared with a sausage over her plate. The girl observed Hermione with great interest and Hermione felt she was being x rayed under those deep blue eyes of hers.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing of my being hawked at like fresh meat?" Hermione scathingly asked.

"Your reactions, my dear, are extremely droll." Her voice heavily dripped with mockery.

"Alexandra Moody. Call me Xander." She grinned, dropping the false accent.

Hermione shook her hands briefly "Hermione Prince." and turned back to her breakfast. She had worked through a plate of sausages, eggs, hash browns and baked beans, waffles topped with banana and chocolate syrup and now turned her attention to the porridge. She sighed as she stuck a spoon into the creamy mixture.

"For a little lady you sure do eat a lot." Xander commented as she scanned her eyes down an article in the Daily Prophet.

"I'm trying to regain weight."

"Ah you don't hear that often from the mouths of ladies."

"I'm not a lady."

"Is that why your hair's so short?"

"You talk a lot."

"Perhaps, you talk too little."

Hermione concluded the conversation with a glare, or so she thought. As she stalked to her first lesson Xander followed her from behind.

"Godric, learn to take a bit of jest."

"So… headed off to potions?" Xander tried again.

"Yes."

"How come you already know your way? I was hopeless most of first year." Xander chuckled.

"I've been here a week."

"Xander!" a jovial voice called from behind them. They both stopped to turn waiting for the boy with a shock of red hair to catch them up. "Please tell me you did your- ah! Hermione Prince!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Gideon Prewitt, my lady" Hermione's eyes widened as he kissed her still too thin hand. What is with this decade and their obsession with ladies and chivalry and impractical long bloody skirts.

"Hello." Hermione responded bluntly.

"Eh Prewitt I'd be careful with this one, she's feisty." Xander chuckled.

"A true lioness. I approve." Gideon grinned.

As the three Griffindors walked down to the dungeons Hermione wondered how she'd forgotten she'd have to interact with the people of 1942. Occupied with thoughts of dealing with baby Voldemort, Grindelwald's antics and a terms worth of school work she'd let slip the new people that would inevitably enter her life. The thought overwhelmed her as she watched Xander and Gideon laugh merrily and banter easily. Those days were over for her.

They entered the Potions room and Hermione noted that it was the same dreary space furnished with large oak tables and the walls lined with books and various ingredients. The class trickled in and Hermione sought a free seat. Unfortunately there seemed to be empty seats of the Slytherin half of the classroom. So much for undercover Hermione sighed as she took a seat in the back near a boy who had unnervingly perfect white-blonde hair. Hermione touched her own excuse of a mane self-consciously.

The boy with the perfect hair turned as she settled down and she was met with a smirk worthy of a "Malfoy" the boy was saying. "Abraxas Malfoy." She was taken aback by the friendly gesture and suspiciously shook his hand. His eyes were the exact grey of her old rival's except there was a kindness in them Draco Malfoy seemed to disguise. His lips were bigger, his cheekbones stronger- he was a masculine version of Draco Malfoy as she slyly noted his forearms. Hermione pondered the ferret boy's reaction to her suggestion that he was feminine.

"Hermione Prince." She replied.

Looking forward she took a sharp intake of breath as she saw the handsome profile of Tom Riddle chatting amiably with Professor Slughorn. She narrowed her eyes and curled her hands around her new wand. She could feel her magic crackle around her. She popped a mint flavoured boiled sweet and sucked hard, trying to ease her fury. Oh how she hated him! There, a few feet away, stood the man responsible for the brunt of her suffering. The darkest wizard of all time. She refused to close her eyes in fear of the flashbacks that haunted her nightmares. The example made of muggles hanged publicly outside Whitehall, the Ministry of Magic up in flames, Ron's blank eyes, flashes of green as the order dropped like flies, Lestrange's hot wicked mouth, Harry's head decapitated from his body-

"Hermione?" Malfoy reached her shoulder with a comforting hand.

She opened her eyes and instinctively erected the familiar walls of Occlumancy, shielding her mind from not only others, but herself.

"Just a little nervous." she mumbled at Malfoy who looked concerned still. She was pulled into those enchanting eyes. Attractive on him, cruel in Draco's.

"What a splendid morning!" boomed Slughorn. Hermione thanked the gods for the interruption.

"Today we will begin brewing a classic NEWT potion." He tapped the blackboard and there appeared a list of instructions on the brewing of the blood replenishing potion. "You may begin." He looked fondly at his class, his ridiculous blond moustache twitching with excitement as he found Hermione Prince at the back of his classroom. He bobbed towards her and Hermione grimaced at him, badly attempting a timid smile.

"Ah, Ms. Prince! Edward mentioned you. I expect great things from you."

Hermione weakly nodded at the attention he lathered on causing a few glances to her table, including Tom Riddle's. He walked off as she busied herself with lighting her cauldron his great belly bouncing despite the snug velvet jacket he wore. She pretended not to have seen Riddle and got on with fetching the ingredients required for the fairly complicated potion.

As she searched for a Griffin claw she listened closely to the two whispering Slytherins beside her. "Druella said she tripped on the stairs." the black haired Slytherin scoffed. "Yeah because those bruises were a result of an _accident._" the blonde whispered. "Believe you me, it was anything- may I help you?" the black haired witch watched Hermione with narrowed eyes. Blasted Slytherins and their astute nature. Hermione smiled sweetly at the pair and walked back to her table. Interesting. A supposed accident. Well, she had a visit to the hospital wing to make. She grinned wryly.

"Oh Madam Pomfrey I feel so ill." Xandra cried.

Hermione shook her head at the incredibly awful acting. She lifted the complex wards of the filing cabinet and searched through the weeks records. Prewitt, Lestrange, Abbott… Ah. Druella Rosier. She touched the page with her wand and folded the duplicate into her robe pockets and cautiously closed the office door. Satisfied she walked back to the bed Xander lay dramatically across, a frustrated healer waving her spell without effect. "Ms. Moody I-"

"Look at that! I am recovered!" She jumped to her feet eyeing Hermione from the corner of her eye. Hermione nodded.

"But I.."

"Cured me. Keep up the good job." She smiled sweetly and exited the hospital wing.

"Your parents are aurors!"

"Oh you got what you needed didn't you? Anyway stealth is wasted on that woman."

Hermione grumbled at the girls cheek.

"So are you going to tell me why you were snooping in Pomfrey's office?"

No answer.

"Thought not."

Hermione looked at Moody who now had a piece of parchment in her hand.

"My parents are aurors." She winked, unperturbed by the threatening look in Hermione's eyes.

"How did I get stuck with you?" she muttered. Well, she had killed. This must be the punishment.

"Ouch." Commented Xander.

Hermione scanned the list. Infliction of dark magic. Bruises on her wrist and neck. Signs of crucio spell. This is no innocent school prank. Ouch indeed. It had death eater written all over it. If her gut instinct was right she'd need to speak to Rosier herself. Riddle spared no witnesses.

"That Rosier is a conceited piece of shit but this is…" she trailed off. "Why did you look for her medical record?"

"I overheard some Slytherins talking about how her injuries had apparently been an accident. I make it my business to know suspicious events."

Xander raised an eyebrow and stared a little hungrily at her.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." She put her arm around Hermione's shoulder and dragged her joyously to the Great Hall for lunch.

Riddle sipped his soup one eye on the door awaiting a curly haired Griffindor to show her face. He'd heard the rumours. But not for one second had he connected the mysterious student for the corpse he'd been haunted with a few days ago. Yet the short hair, the scar, the skelatal frame- though he had to admit she seemed to have eaten since then.

"Master" snivelled a voice from his right. Riddle stiffened.

"Dolohov" replied Riddle smoothly. He'd have to teach the idiot a lesson for calling him master in public later. It wouldn't do at all. He had a reputation to uphold.

"The meeting tonight" he began.

"Midnight. Common room." Riddle replied, his voice as cool as ice.

Wisely Dolohov skulked off just as Prince walked in the hall, looking bemusedly at the girl who had her arm slung around her. Riddle involuntarily tremoured. That beautiful look of death was unnatural and here she was, brought back from the dead, cheeks pink with colour, eyes glowing with health, yet still there was a look of lingering death about her.

"Tom." A soft voice whispered seductively in his ear.

"Rosarie." He replied without emotion his eyes still fixed on the miraculously recovered Griffindor who now heaped a gluttonous amount of food onto her plate. Druella narrowed her eyes as she followed the direction of his attentions. "An ugly little thing isn't she." Rosier's sweet voice dripped with disapproval. "Her manners are simply preposterous."

Riddle raised one perfect brow at the jealousy flaring in the beautiful Slytherin.

"That Prince girl? Tell me about it! She was snooping around us in potions clearing eavesdropping."

Riddle inwardly groaned. Walburga Black was a nasty gossip. She had her uses but it came at the cost of listening to her and her faithful sidekick Eliza Parkinson.

"There's something off about her. It's like she appeared out of nowhere."

Riddle looked at Parkinson surprised at the accuracy of her statement.

"She looks positively barbaric." Rosier added as the girls agreed. Riddle quietly concurred. She had a wild aura about her.

"Grindelwald attacks the ministry and all you girls are concerned with is the new Griffindor addition?" Lysander Nott's voice was laced with disapproval as she joined the gossiping trio.

"Ooh!" squealed Parkinson. "Yes I did hear about that actually."

The Slytherin's were accustomed to Lysander Nott's scathing beratement.

"I don't approve his methods. Infiltrating the ministry in such a way was uncouth."

"It was a warning about what he was capable of." Riddle challenged Nott intrigued with her informed view on the attack. Nott merely met his gaze and explained almost arrogantly "A warning that will force the MInistry to pick a side. We can no longer be personal after such a clear offensive strategy."

Riddle tilted his head slightly before nodding.

"And we all know what a mudblood sympathiser Diggory is."

"So the ministry will begin open defiance against Grindelwald inviting public support."

How had he overlooked Nott before? She was clearly a talented strategist. Pureblooded. As he looked her in the eye Nott cowered a little at the hungry look in his eye.

"Do excuse me" he politely smiled, nodded respectfully at Nott and followed Prince out of the hall. A few students walked between them heading to the library. Yards ahead Hermione was well aware of Riddle's presence. Would he ambush her? He had found her on the edge of death after all. Get a grip of yourself she remonstrated herself. She was armed, he had no idea where her loyalties lay and whatmore she had the Prince name to mask her true blood status. There was no reason for him to hurt her. Anyhow, this was inevitable. There were two ways she could keep an eye on Riddle. From a distance as a stranger or up close as an ally.

She walked briskly to the Herbology section pulling out a few books for her assignment on underwater plants before seating herself on a table by the window. A few moments later Riddle joined her table. Hermione shuddered as looked up and for the first time saw Riddle up close. She was tempted to reach out her hand and touch him to see if he was real. Would his face peel and reveal the snake like monster he would metamorphosize into later, the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort?

Riddle smiled charmingly at Hermione who feigned a look of polite indifference.

"May I help you?" she asked proud of her steady voice. Riddle smiled charmingly at Hermione who feigned a look of polite indifference.

"Could I share the books you've sourced? I'm writing up Professor Sprouts assignment too."

"Of course." she pushed the books to the centre of the table.

"Thank you. Tom Riddle by the way." Riddle seemed to purr with charm.

"Hermione Prince." She smiled shortly before returning to her essay. What had she decided? She had no idea. She was mustering her self-control between adava kadavering his ass and running the hell out of there before he cruciod hers. His classic beauty was even more unnerving. What a pity he turns into snake face in his pursuit for immortality. She snickered softly.

The two students worked studiously side by side, uninterrupted in their corner during the lunch hour. Every now and then they would glance at each other but not once did their eyes meet. Hermione was extremely paranoid that the next time she looked up she'd see crimson eyes, a snake like nose and a lipless leer. Riddle watched her as she browsed expertly through the books, poised her quill and wrote in a flurry. As the lunch hour came up she had written well beyond the four feet the professor had requested. She dried her parchment with a wave of her wand and sealed the scroll. She stowed away her belongings and headed to the History of Magic classroom as quickly as she could without looking suspicious hoping Riddle couldn't smell her fear. It really wouldn't surprise her.

Hermione found Xander waiting outside in the corridor with the rest of their History of Magic class. Xander smiled at Hermione and introduced her her friends who looked politely at her with interest. It was a welcome change to the blatant hawking she'd been getting.

"Girls this is Hermione. She'll be joining us in our dorm from tonight."

"Hello Hermione." A beautiful blonde girl smiled genuinely at her before kissing her twice on her cheeks. Her blue eyes were framed with long curling eyelashes, her cheeks rosy and her lips painted in a vivid scarlet. "I'm Anastasia."

"Jaqueline" the girl with short blonde hair greeted her with a firm handshake.

"And I'm Sophia" The middle eastern girl took her hand with both of hers and kissed them. It must be a cultural greeting.

"Hello." Hermione said and then attempted a smile. There was an excriciatingly awkward moment before Xander broke the tension.

"Godric you all look so formal. Lighten up." The girls laughed good naturedly. "We call Jaqueline Jackie, Anastasia Scarlett, that's her sir name and Sophia's plain Sophia."

"What brings you to Hogwarts Hermione?" Scarlett asked.

"My parents were killed by Grindelwald's troops in France." This was the story she'd rehearsed with Professor Prince.

Scarlett suddenly engulfed her in a tight embrace. Hermione closed her eyes and melted into the show of affection. Her eyes glazed with tears at the first real concern shown by a person over the loss of her parents.

"I'm so sorry love." she murmered into her hair.

"Get off her Scarlett, you'll crush her." Xander rebuked her softly.

"Apologies, Scarlett has little understanding of personal boundaries." Jackie smiled sadly as Scarlett released her.

At that moment the Professor walked in saving her from a sticky social situation yet again.

"Ladies." He nodded at the Griffindors as he held the door open at them. Sophia's eyes gleamed mischieviously. "Thank you Professor Diggory"

Hermione stood politely by Diggory as the class took their usual spots. Riddle was in her class yet again. All the better she thought grimly. As everyone settled she took the last seat which was Riddle's. How convenient.

"Prince." He acknowledged her with a nod.

"Riddle." She replied in the same manner.

Not being able to rid herself of the thought that lord voldemort was inches away from her she brought her books out, parchment, her quill and ink. And she had been looking forward to this lesson ever since she'd found out Binns wouldn't be teaching this lesson.

"Good afternoon class. I'd like to firstly welcome our new student Hermione Prince. I hope you will enjoy your education at Hogwarts." Hermione looked at the man who possessed the same Diggory charm. Blond wavy hair, deep brown eyes and a cheeky dimpled grin.

"Now, a little recap for Miss. Prince perhaps. What did we learn last lesson?" He selected Sophia whose hand had shot into the air.

"The founders creation of Hogwarts sir."

"Can we expand?"

Jacqueline spoke this time "The end of the conventional home schooling for magical students and it's impact on the magical world. Most importantly the creation of a more organized Ministry of Magic whose first act in power was the establishment of the Stature of Secrecy."

"Five points to Griffindor." Professor Diggory smiled at her as Sophia elbowed Jacky in her ribs.

"Today we will be looking at each of the founders in detail, particularly the legendary dispute between good friends Salazar and Godric."

The lesson was deeply informative. Diggory went beyond the textbook, delving in details that brought the story to life. For once Hermione wasn't the only student awake and scratching away on her parchment. The whole class was wide awake as they were lectured by the professor.

"Your assignment for next lesson will be to compare the philosophy of Salazar Slytherin to Garrick Grindelwald in regards to the stature of secrecy. I expect a substantial length which covers an angle of your choice. Class dismissed."

"Fascinating debate don't you think." spoke Riddle for the first time. Hermione's ears pricked up at the opportunity to quiz RIddle about the reasons behind his own prejudiced opinion.

"Yes. Invigorating."

"Would you like to research this assignment with me? Diggory encourages team effort."

Hermione didn't pause in her answer. She'd made her mind up. This was the chance to cross analyze the most powerful dark wizard in history. See into his twisted mind. She'd become his tentative ally so when the time comes she could stab him in the back. For the greater good she thought sadly.

"I'd like that very much Riddle."

"Please, call me Tom."

"Ok... Tom. When are you free?"

"Tomorrow evening? After dinner in the library?"

"See you then. Tom."

He shot her a smile that unsettled her bloated stomach.

"Why is Riddle _smiling _at you?" Xander hissed at Hermione dragging her off to the Griffindor common room.

"We're going to work on the essay together."

"No your not. Not a good idea." She shook her head vigorously. Hermione frowned at the possessive way Xander seemed to clench her hand.

"This might be news to you Moody but you can't tell me what to do."

"Your new so I get it. You aren't the type to listen to silly gossip mongers. But it's me." She snorted. "Just trust me. He's not one of the good guys."

"Well then Alexandra, trust me. I can take care of myself."

"Stubborn lass." She sighed.

In an hour she was settled in her new room. Xander has insisted on helping her transport her belongings though there weren't very much of it. It was identical to her old quarters. She even had the same bed by the door.

"Time for dinner" Xander took Hermione's hand and she followed her out reluctantly. She was stuffed. She'd been eating double recommended intake for her height and it was taking it's toll but at a price. She felt drowsy and heavy by evening. As she glimpsed her reflection in the Common Room windows she sighed, she had a long way to go.

Once seated Scarlett, who Hermione was increasingly warming to, introduced her to the group of boys they'd sat next to. Damion Potter looked remarkably like Harry. Hazel eyes, black messy hair and trademark glasses albeit his ones were much trendier. She noticed the way Damion had wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist possessively. The Potter's seemed to have a thing for beautiful women. Next to him sat Lyall Lupin, Alphard Black and the Prewitt twins. She laughed at the card fate played her. Here were the marauders and weasley twins' doppelgangers.

"Damion what was that I heard about the robbery at your manor?" Xander asked.

"Oh it wasn't a robbery. A break in but nothing was missing. No one hurt. Father's really paranoid. Top auror break in and all that." He drawled perfectly in that assured pureblooded manner.

"Pft I can imagine. If it was my parents they'd probably go underground." Xander rolled her eyes.

"Woah woah your family are a whole different story!" Potter objected humourously.

"Tell me about it." Laughed Xander. "A stray managed to breach the wards during the summer and the whole family was called to the garden in anticipation for combat. The dog was blasted by three stunning spells."

Everyone around the table flinched.

"They must have been looking for something. Did they leave anything behind?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

Damion met her thoughtful eyes "No, it was a perfect break-in. The only trace was the freezing of the wards for an hour at midnight."

What had they been looking for? Hermione wondered if there was a link between the attack at the Ministry and the break in at the Potters. It occurred on the same night and neither perpertrator was caught. But one thing was certain. Tom Riddle was not the biggest threat right now. Grindelwald was active and dangerous. First things first. She had to get her hand on that manifesto. Know one's enemy after all.

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to the queen that is J.K. Rowling


	5. Chapter 5: Losing Restraint

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Five: Losing Restraint

After dinner Hermione retreated to her haven that is the library. At the back of the library was an isolated area for the legal section and a cosy window seat that provided panoramic views of the Hogwarts grounds. The Forbidden Forest looked eerily magical as the sun set behind its trees. Hermione had post it notes on one hand, a pen on the other as she read, Slytherin's biography resting on her knees. Her shoes lay on the library carpet, her robes hung off her shoulders as her hair fell in her eyes. She looked the very image of the hard working student. It was this scene Alphard Black stumbled across as he sought a quiet area to sit and read some Dostoyevsky.

Alphard Black to the untrained eye was as Black as one could get. Physically he had inherited the trademark dark hair and silver eyes. Moreover he exuded the Black air of old money and high influence in the way he walked, his impeccable manners and deliberated way of speaking. Yet he was a Griffindor, avid reader of muggle fiction and was a hopeless romantic. He was drawn to mystery and heresy. Opposed tradition and pioneered revolution. So when he found Hermione Prince, the enigmatic Griffindor with unusually short unruly hair, seated in his usual spot he was trapped.

Hermione's war trained experiences told her she was being watched and she lifted her head to meet Black's steady gaze. The resemblance to Sirius was incredible.

"Hello?" she asked as he continued to stare.

"My apologies Ms. Prince. The image of you reading by the sunset is quite captivating."

Hermione cringed. She was not accustomed to such overt flattery.

"The sunset is beautiful." She agreed. "Would you like to join me?" There, Rosaline would be proud.

She patted at the space in front of her. Alphard sat opposite her, his long legs extended beside her. He opened his book and continued where he left off. Hermione saw he was reading Crime and Punishment and took a liking to Alphard at once. Few wizards were well versed in muggle literature and Dostoyevsky was a favourite.

They read in companiable silence as the sky grew darker and more sinister. As the clock approached 11pm she yawned.

"Ms. Prince, may I walk you back to the tower?" Black asked Hermione pleasantly.

Hermione was taken aback by the chivalry that she couldn't seem to escape in this time period but merely nodded and took the arm he offered her.

"Tell me about yourself Ms. Prince." Black asked, his voice smooth like velvet.

"Please Alphard call me Hermione." There were two ways to deal with their antiquated behaviour she decided. Either they adjusted to her or she adjusted for them.

"Hermione.." he seemed to savour her name in his mouth.

Hermione unconsciously shivered and not unpleasantly.

Alphard kissed her hand chastely before parting at the stairwell. Hermione this time was braced for it and merely smiled at him like his attentions were a daily occurrence for her. She snorted inelegantly at the idea of her being a damsel in distress.

As Hermione dreamt she was locked up in a tower by an evil snakeman, a helpless princess waiting for a prince that would never come, Tom Riddle sat in the common room surrounded by his followers.

The green light of the dungeons was illuminated by the one fire that crackled behind RIddle. His face was half submerged in the dark as he spoke to the five death eaters before him. "Grindelwald grows in power seeking the same aims as we do. The elimination of the statute of secrecy so wizards can take their rightful place in society. We cower though we are superior to the filth that run free. We are forced to accept their blood tainting the pure. Salazar began a mission to eliminate mudbloods from learning the magic of our ancestors, but he did not succeed. I would like to finish his task."

He paused.

"How my lord?" breathed Lestrange, panting in ruthless excitement.

"The Chamber of Secrets will be opened again."

"It is but a legend, master." objected Dolohov nervously.

"It exists. The heir of Slytherin possesses the skill to open the chamber to release the beast inside."

"Do you know the heir, my lord?" asked Black quietly.

"I believe I may be the heir of Slytherin."

The five followers looked at Riddle with a renewed perspective. Some shone with reverence, others with fear.

Hermione poked the sleeping girl awake the next morning. Xandra groaned and buried her face deeper into her pillow.

"What?!" Xandra reluctantly opened one eye to glare at Hermione.

"Your mother is deputy head of the auror department." Stated Hermione.

"Yes…" Xandra had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"So she must have access to Grindelwald's manifesto."

"Merlin Mione! That's high security shit you want me to get for you!"

"I'm glad we are on the same page".

"I'll see what I can do." Xandra yawned.

That evening Hermione sat in the History of Magic section this time surrounded by newspaper articles that marked the rise of Grindelwald. She had borrowed them earlier from Diggory's personal archives. It wasn't too long before Riddle joined her.

"Hello Hermione" Riddle smiled at her, polite as ever, scoffed Hermione.

"Tom, how are you?" Well, two can play at that game. She smiled falsely.

"Looking forward to picking your brain. Looks like you've done quite a bit."

Hermione went through the sources she'd read that might be useful. Riddle commented as was required. When they finished reviewing the notes they began to write the synopsis of their argument.

"Slytherin and Grindelwald fundamentally believed in the same ideals. They imagined a world where wizards were at the top of the hierarchy, ruling over muggles believing in the divine right of magic is might. They also agreed that the muggle to wizard ratio was unacceptable. Where they departed was the way they would achieve this. Slytherin saw this hierarchy as already existing informally but saw the statute of secrecy as giving muggles a right to not know their superiors. He opposed the creation of an organized government that enforced muggle protecting laws on fellow magical beings. Grindelwald in contrast believes in the government enforcing laws to uphold magical supremacy. His first step is overturning the statute of secrecy so there is a controlled regulation of muggles as second hand citizens. Muggles in their rightful place."

"Acceptable."

"That'll be our main distinction but we'll need to do a critique on their reasons in believing muggles to be inferior and their theories on how a muggleborn possesses magic I think." Hermione thoughtfully added.

"Also pros and cons of the statute of secrecy."

"Which are?"

"The crux of the problem is that there are far more muggles than magical beings. History indicates muggles develop a hostility to wizards and have persecuted them which only succeeded because of their sheer number. On the other hand, secrecy means that muggles are deluded in a world rid of magic. They are not able to be utilized for the superior cause because we have to hide from them."

"And what do you mean by "utilized for the superior cause"?" she challenged him with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Well firstly the waste of resources spent on upholding the statute of secrecy outweighs the need for discretion. Secondly, we enslave house elves, creatures with longer lives than muggles and slower birthrates, who possess more magic than muggles. It'd make far more sense to enslave muggles instead and it would solve the population control once we are able to monitor their breeding as is needed. Thirdly-"

He paused as he finally saw the effect of his words. Her fists were clenched the edge of the table. Knuckles turned eerily pale while her face was flushed with impassioned rage. Hermione closed her eyes fighting the urge to bring out her wand and murder him right there and then. His words taunted her of her past. She thought she was desensitized to the pureblood philosophy but here Riddle rationalized his arguments with a detached logic that made his words thousands time more cutting, more hurtful.

"Hermione?" Riddle reached out a hand and touched her hand lightly.

Riddle not Voldemort. She forced herself to look into his eyes. Black not red. Inhale. Exhale.

She flinched. A late reaction to the skin contact. RIddle retrieved his hand quickly.

"We should probably also mention one of Salazar's solutions was creating the chamber of secrets. In effect it did the same thing Grindelwald's troops are attempting to do. Kill mudbloods." She spoke as if nothing had happened. Said the word mudblood with the same detached tone he described their natural inferiority and this time Riddle flinched and he had no idea why.

Hermione glanced at her watch.

"Thank you Tom, that was fascinating." and Hermione truly meant it too and she walked away not addressing the look of puzzlement in the prefects eyes.

Hermione closed the library door behind her and leaned against in breathing heavily. She had been so close to losing control. In front of Riddle. She couldn't afford to make mistakes. She had to focus on securing his friendship, for lack of a better word, find out what happened to Rosier and stop Grindelwald.

How had Dumbledore previously let him go so far? She'd have to persuade him to act. She hoped he hadn't found the elder wand yet. Defeating him would be far easier- Wait a second! The deathly hallows! Grindelwald was searching for the cloak which wasn't at the Potter's but here in this very tower. How could she have been so stupid-

Hermione felt a grin stretch on her lips. She had underestimated Xander for there on her bed was Grindelwald's manifesto.

A.N. Yes I know I changed it but it felt too much too soon. Cutting out has unfortunately meant I now have a incomplete looking chapter. Apologies, I'll get on that on my redraft.


	6. Chapter 6: Bleeding Memories

Chapter 6: **Bleeding Memories**

Grindelwald's manifesto was a slim crimson cloth clad book with the title embossed in gold. There was something unnerving about the fact that a man so evil was capable of such elegance. She had woken up after a few hours of sleep and read the manifesto so Xander was able to return it without her mum detecting it missing. The contents was predictable. As his initial attacks and statements had suggested he was aspiring for a centralized wizarding world government under his rule where muggles and muggle borns alike were systematically persecuted and enslaved. What was new information to Hermione however was his open advocacy of dark magic which he called pure magic. He believed the distinction between light and dark split the potency of magic and its full potential. This was the terrifying thing about these dark lords. They saw themselves are revolutionaries and the death and destruction as necessary in bringing about their utopia. Hermione mulled this over as the grounds sped past her, a blur of green. The sky looked unpredictable this morning. The rising sun pierced through a swirl of tumultuous grey.

From a distance Tom Riddle watched Hermione Prince from the owlery run gracefully around the Quidditch pitch in the long shadows of the barely begun morning. A school owl fled the vicinity delivering a letter to one Caractacus Burke, Knockturn Alley, London, England. He'd watched her do lap after lap, lost count, only recognizing her by her slight figure and her unruly mane. What was she doing? Riddle could not comprehend her reason behind the vigorous training. But now he thought about it Prince had been skinny, never frail. She must train regularly. Though what a sixteen year old girl needed with a robust body he had no idea. She was an enigma and Riddle couldn't stand not knowing. He was accustomed to reading people in mere seconds of observation. He'd been watching her for hours and with each action he was at more of a loss. He didn't appreciate her illusiveness. He had to plot his rise to power. He smirked at the melodramatic sound of the statement, the banality of it. The difference was however, that he would succeed. He tore his eyes from the girl that eluded him so and made his way to the Great Hall.

What was so captivating about her? Yes she appeared from nowhere looking like a war veteran escaping death by a millimetre. She was uncommonly intelligent. Walked with the grace of a warrior. But he had no use for her. She was passionately opposed to the persecution of mudbloods, therefore an enemy. He couldn't erase that look of pure unadulterated loathing. Yes, she was an enemy and one not to take too lightly.

After her tenth lap she stopped, rejoicing at the familiar feeling of burning and pain. Her heart rate had soared. After a week of bed rest, under Professor Prince's strict monitoring, she longed for the feel of the cold unrelenting air. While she trained, she felt alive. Suicidal thoughts left her as she felt the humanness of living. The blood rushing through her veins. The thumping of her heart. The beautiful soreness in her muscles. Her panting breath. She gritted her teeth at the thought of all this while she began her press-ups. She had a lot to catch up she noted as she looked at her gaunt arms. She remembered the last days of carefree happiness. Two summers ago. Fitness training with the new Order recruits. There was an optimism in the air. They were going to win.

Tears fell from her face as she pushed herself to the brink of exhaustion. Revelling in the pain, embracing it, calling it. This is why she had to train. The future was in her hands and this time the right side was going to win. She grinned at the poor opposition. They really had no idea.

At breakfast Hermione sat quietly trying to get through yet another muffin she wondered who the red-head was sitting near Riddle. Hermione nudged at Xander and nodded at Riddle questioningly.

"That's Druella Rosier."

And the plot thickens.

Xander wasn't in their DADA class but Jackie, Damion and Alphard were. Unfortunately and fortunately so was Riddle. She sat with Damion at the front of the pentagon shaped class. This was a different classroom than the one used in her past. It was larger and brighter. The windows were more like walls, spanning from ground to ceiling. In between each window were shelves of books and magical animals. Tarantulas and tanks of grindylows. The class was split in two sides by a oblong slab of stone that resembled a medieval duelling platform. Professor Prince perched on a desk on one end with a blackboard.

They were covering necromancy. Professor Prince acted perfectly professional with Hermione though he did wink at her once when noone was looking. He had a natural command over the class which Hermione suspected had to do with the students respect for him rather than discipline.

"What do we know about necromancy Mr. Potter?" that was another thing he did. He picked students randomly insuring everyone paid him the utmost attention. Potter had been staring wistfully at the window.

Professor Prince shook his head and pointed at the raised arm of Jaqueline.

"Necromancy if a form of black arts which is the communication with the underworld or the physical uprising of the dead."

"And how would one go about summoning the dead, Ms. Prince?"

"In the forms of elaborate rituals that often involve magic circles, talismans and blood magic. The most common form of valid necromancy is the creation of inferi. These are dead bodies that are controlled my dark magic. They are puppets of their master. The act is much simpler than shamanic traditions which requires several different elements. Inferi only requires two parts. The killing of the body and the incantation to bring it to life."

"What is the incantation, Mr. Riddle?

"There is no one universal incantation. The wording is dependent on the wizard which casts the spell, the body that is killed and the complexity of the puppet."

"The history of the legalities surrounding inferi, Mr. Lestrange?"

"It's illegal?" he offered.

Professor Prince passed the question to Hermione.

"Presently the act of summoning inferi is punishable by the Dementor's kiss. This act came into being in 1477 following the execution of the Dracula Vlad III. It was passed unanimously by the international magical council."

"Ten points to each student who answered a question. Ten deducted for failure in answering. Now, we will cover how one defeats an inferi for it cannot be killed as it already has died but one can sever its strings, so to speak from its master. In battle however the most successful way to temporarily defeat inferi is through the use of light. Their one weakness except lacking in will is they survive in the darkness. The lux mortius spell is specifically for the disablement of inferi until the puppetmaster is able to renew the spell." and in a similar vein the lesson went on.

As Professor Prince went on Hermione's eyes glazed over as the descriptions triggered a trip down memory lane. Except this time it was different. Her Occlumency walls were weak. Instead of viewing the images as an outsider, this time she saw it as she had experienced it. A dark cave, a black lake, Dumbledore's body being dragged down into the darkness and Hermione diving after him in the freezing water. She could _feel_ the slimy hands around her neck suffocating her. Standing helplessly beside the Great Lake swirling with grotesque faces rising as the Battle of Hogwarts began. Magical wards that could not keep the brute strength of the Giants away. Her spells hitting their leathery skins having no effect as she failed to pull a first year from being crushed to death. Retching at the mangled body left behind. Image after image followed relentlessly forcing her to feel the despair so acutely she wished to die to make it stop. Why won't it stop.

"Next lesson we will be covering the disablement of the link between puppet and dark wizard. Class dismissed. Ms. Prince please stay behind."

As the class left the Professor led an entranced Hermione down into his office. He watched her blank eyes, her mind elsewhere. He sighed in relief. It had finally begun. The healing process. He awaited patiently and busied himself with preparing a cup of tea.

Finally Hermione's eyes flickered with life, she began hyperventilating as she looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Hermione, you are safe. Do you know who I am?"

"Professor." She stuttered as she shook with a fear he'd never seen in her before. She no longer resembled a poised soldier but a scared little girl who had lost everything that ever mattered.

"I think it is time, don't you?"

Hermione said nothing already resigned to the inevitable.

"To Albus then."


	7. Chapter 7: Open Wounds

Disclaimer: All familiar character's belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 7: **Open Wounds**

Albus Dumbledore's office was as impressive as the office she had visited in her past. Cluttered with interesting instruments, books, comfortable tufted leather chairs and velvet footstools. A window behind him gave him the illusion of standing on air as his office occupied the top of the Griffindor tower. The Scottish highlands stood formidably on the skyline.

Hermione sat on a chair beside Professor Prince as Dumbledore watched her, his half-moon glasses resting on his crooked nose. After the two professors gave her an oath bound by her magic and a strong dose of calming drought, she took a deep breath and opened with the place it all started.

"It began with a boy who grew up in an orphanage. Tom Marvalo Riddle was a halfblood and the heir of Slytherin. He grew up in the muggle word, unaware of the world where he belonged but he knew one thing. He was special. When he entered the wizarding world he took advantage of his newfound power and became a devoted student in the dark arts. In discovering his being a descendent of the infamous Salazar Slytherin he sought the legendary Chamber of Secrets. He succeeded and released the beast in his seventh year. Eventually a girl died. He feared death above all despising his mother for giving him up, her magic up, for love so he despised love too, never having had known it. He thus sought to conquer death. He looked in the darkest of books and found a way of splitting the soul and encasing it in an object binding him to earth. Horcruxes in other words. He sought to split his soul in seven, the most powerful number and succeeded. As he gained power and followers he came across a prophecy that predicted his downfall by a child. He found the child and killed his parents. In seeking his enemy he created him and that night he made an accidental seventh horcrux as he committed the most unspeakable act of evil. The killing curse rebounded and he was thought to have died. Thus the first Wizarding World was over. Fourteen years later he returned to his body with a dark ritual and the assistance of a servant. He summoned the followers that remained free and plotted his second rise to power. He first infiltrated the Ministry of Magic with stealth, then Hogwarts, and a year later he had killed off every member of the Order of the Phoenix, except me. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was second to last. With the saviour of the wizarding world dead and the Order finished he came out victorious."

She sipped the tea to soothe her throat. Dumbledore watched Hermione transform before his very eyes. The scared little girl that had entered his office just minutes ago was gone. Only the dried tears remained showing any trace of her having even existed. A whole other person now sat before him, calmly telling the story of her past. He had never witnessed such a successful severing of suffering and in turn, emotion except... Tom Riddle himself.

"I survived by a chance of fate. They had gathered the last of us in the Astronamy Tower where we were ambushed. Severus Snape was a spy on the other side. His last act was saving me as he changed sides halfway and stunned me so they left me for dead. He was murdered by Riddle himself. As they celebrated they left me. I had gained consciousness once Snape died but played dead. I heard his victory speech and knew with everyone dead there was no point living. I had avoided the tide of grief for so long I feared my soul was lost so I positioned myself at the edge of the tower and welcomed death."

Hermione paused again and smiled at the memory. She had felt at complete peace.

"The next thing I recall is being woken up in the laboratory."

Professor Prince and Dumbledore both appeared dazed as she finished her story and looked up at them both. A substantial time passed before Dumbledore spoke.

"It appears that fate has chosen you to be the saviour of this world. The girl who lived."

Hermione stood up abruptly the china tea cup shattered on the floor.

"Sit down Hermione."

"I watched Harry made to be the embodied cause of light and could do no nothing as he suffered and was hunted and killed for it. He died not a hero, but a failure. His legacy is one of disappointment. I refuse to be the poster girl for another crusade!"

A change came over Hermione then as she spoke honestly, with remorse, sorrow and unrelenting rage. The shadow of a warrior returned, her mouth curled threateningly, her golden eyes ablaze and her hair gave her the look of a lioness poised to kill.

"Then ask yourself Hermione Granger why you have been plotting and scheming for the last week if not to give your life to a better future to the one you have known."

Dumbledore spoke softly but finally and Hermione could not argue.

"I placed that responsibility on myself. It was not the result of some prophecy before my birth."

"This prophecy exists but you are right. Prophecies are unfinished stories. It is the individuals who act that prove the prophecies complete."

"I despise the idea that my actions have been pre-determined."

"Think of it as the prophecy knowing what your actions will be."

"Professor we are dancing around words." Hermione finished the argument bitterly with a wave of her hand and sat down feeling she had lived a hundred years.

"Hermione Granger I place myself in your servitude. You will not fight this battle alone."

Dumbledore now kneeled before her.

"I cannot stand by and allow your past to become a reality. I sense your convictions and I swear to stand by you as you right these wrongs."

Hermione faltered "But what about the thread of time?"

"It is a theory. Your friends lived, your suffering is real but the future is not fixed. This intervention will provide a better future for another dimension. The threads of time fit in a wider scheme, a tapestry if you will." Dumbledore chuckled. "Will you accept my help?"

"Of course." she placed her hand on his shoulder and felt a magic bond them together and shivered.

Professor Prince now stood up and did the same.

"I too place myself in your servitude."

Another bond was made and now Hermione stood with the burden of the world on her frail shoulders.

"Tom Riddle must not be killed before he has committed his crimes." Dumbledore began.

"I agree with you. We must keep a watchful eye on him but for now we have bigger fish to fry."

"Grindelwald." stated Professor Prince.

"Exactly." Hermione frowned. "He will eventually be defeated but since I'm here I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"I confess I had avoided the confrontation."

"Professor, you are one man. The whole British public have avoided the confrontation." She offered kindly. "But now Grindelwald has made the first move we have to act."

The professors looked at her sensing the resolve in her tone.

"I believe we have a secret society to form."

Hermione's head rested on her palm as she yawned widely not bothering to cover her mouth at the dismay of some prissy 6th years beside her. She was picking on her chicken as her mind buzzed with ideas on organizing the Order. The Order had only become effective after the ministry was infiltrated. While Tom Riddle had begun when he was still at school giving them a definite disadvantage. She was sure he had recruited his inner circle already by the sickeningly devoted look on Lestrange's eyes when he spoke with Riddle. She felt a little hopeful with Dumbledore and Professor Prince now on her side. They were equals with experience behind them. Far superior than the likes of Dolohov. She thought of her mentor Severus who trained her in occlumency, manipulation and strategy. He had been vital for getting the Order lasting as long as it did. They needed to begin recruiting specialized agents. Brute force was not enough. They needed Slytherins. Her eye wondered to Abraxas Malfoy who sat with Parkinson and Nott laughing handsomely.

"Earth to Hermione." Xander sat opposite her waving her hands in her face. Hermione blinked.

"What?" she replied bluntly.

"What charming manners we have." Teased Potter who sat on her right.

"Just tired." Hermione yawned again.

"You missed Arithmancy Hermione, are you feeling unwell?" asked Jackie concerned.

"Professor Prince saw I was drifting off so excused me from my next lesson." Hermione lied smoothly. "What do you guys think about Malfoy?"

"Drop dead gorgeous, I know" Scarlett joined them now, kissing her pouting boyfriend. Hermione was now convinced she had an inbuilt detector on the topic of hot boys and sex.

"He's the most unslytherin person I know." Offered Jaqueline more helpfully.

"What about the girls he's sitting with?"

Jaqueline's face dropped as her friends chuckled.

"Jack's nemesis Lysander Nott. They've been competing for the top results since first year. She's a bit of a loner but she's respected for the points she brings in. Druella Rosier is Riddle's sort of girlfriend. Nasty gossip and besotted with Riddle" explained Xander.

"You're not jealous are you?" Potter asked looking thoroughly repulsed. "Malfoy's still a Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He reminded her of Harry's irrational animosity with the Slytherins too.

"The world isn't split into Griffindors and Slytherins you know."

"You do fancy him!" Scarlett squealed.

"I'm not going to deny he's an Adonis incarnate but no that's not why I ask. Just trying to get to know my classmates." She explained as the girls nodded and sighed wistfully at her observation while Potter sneered at Malfoy.

Entering Slughorn's classroom she revised the agenda she'd discussed with the professors. Firstly they needed to write their own manifesto and structure the organization so they knew exactly what skills they needed to recruit. She mentally prioritized her personal aims 1) Gain intel on Grindelwald's plans 2) Prevent Riddle from killing his father 3) Prevent the opening of the Chamber 4) Continue her training 5) Begin networking to provide Dumbledore with a list of potential recruits. She shook her head at the mammoth tasks ahead of her.

Malfoy fell into the seat next to her just as Professor Slughorn appeared dramatically in the front of classroom dressed in the most ridiculous clothes Hermione had ever seen. She did not think anyone could have trumped Dumbledore's gaudy fashion sense but here was living proof. He wore maroon robes lined with fox fur, a silk emerald neck tie with a matching turban on his head that clashed terribly with his straw coloured hair. It was evidence of this decade's exuberance that not a single student whispered or pointed to laugh. Slughorn kept his introduction short and sweet letting them get on with finishing the potion they'd started on Monday.

"I saw you running around the quidditch pitch this morning."

"Oh." Hermione wondered where this was going as she began crushing the blood bark in a pewter.

"Do you fly?"

"Hell no!" Hermione grimaced at the thought.

"Wait.. so why were you running?"

The idea of a witch working on her fitness for the sake of fitness was apparently a baffling concept in this day and age.

"Is it so hard to believe that I happen to care about my wellbeing?" She sighed.

"It's just I've never met a girl who was interested in her physique." He began stirring the potion anti-clockwise.

"The reason I ask is because I was hoping you would join me in training on weekends. I normally do it alone because people lack the endurance and commitment but I saw you out there today."

The careful flattery did not go unnoticed by Hermione. So the boy did have a Slytherin in him somewhere. Even though she knew what he was doing she couldn't help but beam at him and then immediately regretted it when Malfoy almost dropped his wand in the potion because of it. She would mention this case to Rosaline to prove her smiles resulted in health hazards

"I'll take that uncharactristic show of warmth as a yes?" Malfoy recovered quickly.

"Watch it Malfoy" growled Hermione.

Malfoy laughed freely and winked at her.

"So how are you finding Hogwarts Miss. Hermione?"

Perfect, an opening to find out about his relationship with Riddle, Rosier and Nott.

"Agreeable."

Malfoy chuckled.

"And the people."

"Apart from the odd dunderhead" Hermione paused to pointedly look at him before continuing "quite pleasant."

She paused to think about who she might call a friend.

"Rosaline has helped me really feel at home." Hermione only realized it as she said it. The woman had somehow wormed her way into her heart.

"Rosaline Blaise?" Malfoy's eyes widened with interest. Hermione nodded in response taking Malfoys wand away from him as the potion turned a sinister shade of maroon. Quite like the shade of Slughorn's robes in fact.

"What about you?"

"The boys in the quidditch team, Alphard-"

Hermione stopped slicing.

"Alphard Black?" Now the conversation was going somewhere. "Griffindor Black?" She stressed.

"Yes." He looked at her warily.

"But you're in Slytherin."

"I hadn't noticed" He commented dryly. "Look. Alphard and I have been friends since we learnt to walk. I'm not letting a stuffed hat dictate who my friends are." He said heatedly.

Hermione looked at him and saw his unwavering loyalty apparent in his eyes and she couldn't help it. She smiled and this time Malfoy smiled back. Suddenly the potion in front of them exploded and Hermione snapped out of it too late. Her face was covered in goop. Malfoy couldn't contain his laughter and though Hermione scowled she warmed to him. This must be the healing Professor Prince was talking about she thought as she vanished the mess with a wave of her wand. The rest of the lesson Malfoy proved to be a wonderful conversationalist not mentioning quidditch once despite the fact that he was the Slytherin's captain. Hermione stopped questioning how this could be the same Abraxas Malfoy of her past, death eater and prime suspect in the suspicious resignation of the first muggleborn Minister of Magic Nobby Leach. She stopped probing him for information on Riddle, Nott and Rosier, genuinely listened to him with interest and found she could simply be.

A.N. Don't you just love Malfoy? Thank you Littleredloser3101 I'm so glad you like her character. Just thought I'd mention it's a rainy Saturday afternoon in London where I'm sitting sipping cold coffee in Caffe Nero :) because I always wondered where people wrote their fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8: Consider Me Riddled

Disclaimer: All familiar character's belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 8: **Consider Me Riddled**

The remainder of the week went without incident. No news was reported on Grindelwald and Riddle seemed to have lost his interest in Hermione. The silence however made Hermione uneasy. She doubted either wizard had decided to give up on their plans on taking over the world. She had however taken some precautions regarding thwarting Riddle. Dumbledore had asked the Care of Magical Creatures professor to keep an eye on the roosters and made plans Friday evening to pay a visit to the Riddle Manor in Greater Hangleton which is why Hermione found herself watching the clock that afternoon during her tea with Rosaline.

"Hermione ladies sip, not slurp, nibble not gobble!" Rosaline looked appallingly at Hermione who was vengefully stuffing macaroons into her mouth. Rosaline had somehow forced her into a grey silver town dress that showed way too much skin and a beautifully embellished curvette that made her head itch. Hermione had drawn the line with the strappy heels and to Rosaline's irritation sat in her living room barefeet.

"Any plans this weekend?" Rosaline asked.

"I'm not going shopping with you Rosaline."

Rosaline pouted but she took no notice. She had plans anyway not that she was going to tell Rosaline. She could hardly say I'm busy finding a way to the most evil wizard in the world's top secret headquarters to have a snoop at their plans on taking over the world. Rosaline would lock her up in an ivory tower and throw away the key.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying!" Rosaline scolded.

"How dare you accuse me of such impropriety?" gasped Hermione.

"What was I saying?" Rosaline challenged her.

"How you had nothing to wear for the event you're going to this weekend." Hermione guessed hopefully.

Rosaline smiled apologetically and Hermione kept her surprise hidden as she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? Anyone whose anyone's going to be there and I don't mean celebrities. Academics, politicians... Apparently Diggory's going to be there. The minister I mean not the professor. Though he-"

"Woah hold on a second. What event-?"

"Ha! I knew you weren't listening!" Rosaline smirked. "It's the White Ball tomorrow night fundraising for the war effort against Grindelwald."

These people really do milk any excuse to throw a party. Why hadn't Dumbledore mentioned the event? It was a clear opportunity for Hermione to read the anti-Grindelwald British scene.

"Wait, so how come you got an invite?"

"My sisters one of the event planners. So I'm guessing you want to come?" Rosalines eyes twinkled mischieviously. Hermione wondered if this was the infamous mother of Blaise Zabini.

"I'm still not going shopping with you."

Rosaline shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her tea.

"Say, you should ask Slughorn to go shopping with you." Hermione snorted at the deeply offended look on Rosaline's face.

Hermione entered Dumbledore's office at eight that evening wearing a white lace blouse, high waisted black velvet cropped trousers that fit snugly on her legs and a thick black winter cloak. Her head was covered with a simple black skull cap. Dumbledore had donned a handsome royal blue suit complete with leather cap toe shoes in place of his usual robes. Hermione looked at him in pleasant surprise. Rosaline must have dressed him.

"Good evening Hermione" Dumbledore greeted her before passing her a little sack of floo powder.

"The Hogs Head"

Hermione coughed as she came out of an absolutely filthy fireplace. She smiled when she saw the state of her lace blouse. Dumbledore followed her shortly and offered her his arm before walking out of the dingy pub with a nod at the landlord. Before she could observe the Hogsmeade of 1942 she was sucked into the familiar feeling of disapparation and now stood in the corner of a dimly lit alleyway. Hermione disillusioned the both of them.

"Just this way I believe." Dumbledore guided her out of the alleyway and into a street where one house stood out impressively above the rest. "The Riddle Manor."

They stood before black cast iron gates of a white Georgian manor with arched sash windows and Viennese balconies. The imposing front door was adorned with swan neck pediments supported by great corinthian columns. It took her breath away.

Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.

"Won't you do the honours?" Dumbledore encouraged her kindly. Hermione nodded as she weaved her wand in a complicated pattern chanting a runic spell under her breath before pointing it to the house and finishing with an "Oculi". She could feel the magic leave her and bind itself around the building before radiating out a hundred yards.

"Well done Hermione!" beamed Dumbledore.

Hermione tucked her wand away smiling. She almost felt like she was back in her first year again, performing a spell in class, safe from the cruel world outside. But she wasn't. She was placing a detection spell to prevent the murders of the Riddle's from their only heir. Now wasn't that a sobering thought.

As Dumbledore offered her his arm again she hesitated. "Sir, do you think we could visit them?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just want to see if they're the horrible people Riddle made them out to be." She said defensively.

"And what would you gain in confirmation of that fact, Hermione?"

He wasn't saying no at least.

"It'll help me see him as a human being, sir." Hermione said quietly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am guessing you've already formulated a plan?"

Hermione grinned.

Ten minutes later Hermione was knocking on the Riddle's door dressed in a white chiffon blouse and an ankle length black velvet skirt. She was holding up the weight of a haggard old man in rags wrapped up in her winter cloak. A grey eyed old woman in a pinafore answered.

"Good evening Miss, I am so sorry to be a bother but I saw this man keel over just outside this house and was hoping to use your telephone to call a doctor." Hermione's voice was heavy with concern.

"Ah you better come in, love." The old woman helped her bring the old man into the house. "Just through here" She pointed at a door on the right of a grand entrance hall with an elaborate dual curved staircase.

"What is the meaning of this?!" came a threatening voice from the balcony on the landing above.

"This man is injured master. I'm just telephoning Mr. Brown for him." Hesitated the old woman.

The man slowly came out of the shadows and walked down the stairs. Hermione, concerned for the servant, decided to speak up.

"My apologies sir. I saw this man fall over outside your home and saw he needed immediate medical attention. We will intrude on your premises for only a little longer till I see to it that this gentleman is in safe hands."

The man was now standing intimidatingly over Hermione a sneer carved on his lips. He had a straight nose, dark eyes and wavy black hair combed perfectly to one side. He wore a silk dressing gown over a deep blue pyjama set monogrammed with T.R. in gold. Hermione didn't need the monogram to know exactly who stood before her. This man was a near carbon copy of Riddle. Right down to the slight dimple on his chin. The only noticeable difference was his age. Tom Riddle Senior had streaks of grey in his hair, sallow sunken cheeks, a more pronounced jaw line and lines around his mouth and eyes. There was a whiff of alcohol about him. Hermione refused to lose her nerve and met his superior gaze evenly.

"Gentleman?" he mocked her, his tone heavy with incredulity. "The man is a common beggar girl. Probably faking his injuries so he can rob you." There was a touch of harmony in his baritone voice that was pleasant to listen to despite the bitterness in his words.

"I am not so cynical, Mister...?"

"Riddle."

"Mister Riddle if he is a beggar and robs you I promise to reimburse you fully and for your inconvenience pay you an additional fee for your hospitality." She spoke firmly before curtsying shortly.

The tension in the room ebbed away, broken, as the man began to laugh a deep throaty genuine laugh that filled the dreary house with a little life.

"No need girl." He almost barked. "But beware of your gullible nature. There are people out there that will take advantage of it and deceive you. Especially in these uncertain times." He warned her as his smile vanished.

These words spoke more truth than the man possibly could have ever known and touched her deep in her heart and further still in her mind. It was the lesson she had learned the hard way. Dare she say it? She felt a kindred alliance with this man, Tom Riddle Senior, Voldemorts father.

"Mary, see to it this 'gentleman' finds a doctor and the young lady a carriage home." With that he walked off imperiously to one of the doors on the left.

Hermione stood with her mouth wide open as the door slammed shut, echoing through the once again dreary house. Mary led Dumbledore into a living room that looked like something out of a Jane Austen novel. She gently sat him down on a green pinstriped arm chair by a fire that seemed to frown along with the rest of the house. Mary dialed a number on a then modern telephone. She clicked her tongue impatiently, put it down and tried again.

"I'm sorry miss there must be a problem with the wires." Mary apologized in her soft voice. "Ever since the war it's been a little funny."

"Not a problem maam. If you could help me in one of your carriages I'll go straight to my doctor, Miss Mary."

Mary smiled and nodded leaving one very confused witch and one twinkly eyed wizard. A few minutes later she was seated in a beautiful black carriage outside the manor.

"May God always be with you, blessed child" and with that the kind old woman waved them off. Hermione looked back at the house as the horse trotted away towards Little Hangleton and saw Tom Riddle Senior standing by a window holding the curtain aside with one hand and a whisky glass in the other watching them go. The expression in his face was indiscernable due to his dark eyes. It was hard to tell whether they glowered or glinted. His lips were curled upwards but that too was ambiguous; did he smirk or a grimace? Hermione couldn't help but pity him a little as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

As Hermione attempted to sleep that evening she was haunted by the smell of whisky and dark mistrustful eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Abraxas Malfoy

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Nine:** Abraxas Malfoy

The next morning she woke up at quarter to eight thinking it was still the night before it was so dark outside. Hermione grumbled as she transfigured a shirt and skirt into a pair of leggings and sport shirt. She stumbled over to Xander's bed and poked her sharply with her wand. Xander grumbled in her sleep and she poked her again hissing "You made me promise to wake you up so you could ogle at Malfoy!" Amazingly Xander immediately sat up. Hermione shook her head.

Fifteen minutes later they both stood by the Entrance Xander stifling a yawn as Hermione did a few stretches.

"If your going to plague me with your presence you might as well join me" snarled Hermione as watching her yawn did nothing to wake her up.

Xander snorted.

"That is not why I'm here"

"No you perverted witch, you're here to watch a half naked Malfoy get all hot and sweaty from working out"

"Why I'm flattered maam" drawled an aristocratic voice behind her that could only belong to a Malfoy. "Although I'm sorry to disappoint." He gestured at his green quidditch garments that only displayed his foreams.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy" she spat out as she followed him outside. Hermione breathed in the cold Scottish air and immediately felt her blood pumping.

"Someone clearly isn't a morning person" sung Xander her teeth chattering despite wearing three more layers than Hermione.

"This coming from the girl who needs to be bribed out of bed with-" Xander clamped her hands around her mouth before sharply drawing her hands away after Hermione bit down hard. She hoped it left a mark.

"Oh you are heavily mistaken Miss Moody. Hermione here isn't any kind of person at all." Tinkered Malfoy.

Hermione allowed Malfoy to gain some distance ahead of them before grabbing Xander's arm and pleading with her to be on her best behaviour. "If you let us get on with it I promise you I'll get him to take you to the next Hogsmeade trip." Xander squealed a sound worthy of a Parkinson and then mimed zipping it. Hermione now caught up to Malfoy feeling a bit more optimistic about getting some insider Slytherin intel and a decent training session out of him.

"Hermione, what are you wearing?"

Hermione grinned at his Griffindor directness.

"Leggings and a polyblend t-shirt because it fits closely to the body it won't get in the way and it'll keep me streamlined. The material is thermal meaning it keeps my body heat in." She explained as much as possible in pureblood speak.

She was impressed when he seemed to follow her.

"Can you transfigure my clothes so it's more practical too?" he asked and yelped when he saw he was wearing exactly what she was wearing. He covered his manlyhood with his hands, his face glowing in a mixture of anger and humiliation. She laughed softly and changed the leggings into some football shorts.

"That'll teach you to gang up on me again" She sniffed as she began running around the quidditch pitch.

The three hour session was extremely productive. They did several laps to warm up before moving on to some obstacle races, endurance tests and a series of weight lifting exercises where Xander erased any regrets over loss of sleep and complaints over the biting weather. Even Xander contributed by keeping time and blowing the whistle though her cheering Malfoy on the whole time was a little disheartening.

At noon Malfoy and Hermione were dead on their feet and lay on the grass under a willow tree by the lake side by side breathing heavily. Hermione had suggested a last sprint to this spot before collapsing on the ground leaving Xander far far behind.

"We should add some swimming into the regime next time" panted Hermione before refilling her bottle and drinking the whole thing in a few gulps.

Malfoy didn't reply, clutching a stitch before nodding his head.

"My, my someone needs to work on their stamina" laughed Hermione as she tucked her hands beneath the nape of her head. She couldn't blame him though. They'd done three solid hours. He wasn't too bad for someone self trained.

"Same time tomorrow, yeah?" She heard the conviction in his voice and smiled with satisfaction.

"If you can handle it Malfoy".

He sat up and tackled her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"What was that Miss. Prince?" He grinned ferally at her.

It took all her self-control to rein the magic in and not blast him into the air.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Misreading her effort as pain as he released her wrists.

Hermione took advantage of his hesitation and pulled him under her mirroring his actions. Malfoy grunted as he couldn't move.

"How the hell are you doing that?" asked Malfoy in awe.

Hermione released him.

"It's not all about size."

"No kidding." He massaged his wrists.

"I need to ask you a favour." Hermione began.

Malfoy looked suspiciously at her.

"Can you take Xandra to the next Hogsmeade trip with you?"

He laughed. "And why should I do that?"

"Why not? It's not like you have a girlfriend."

Hermione didn't miss his deliberate blink.

"Oh."

She waited.

"No. I don't but I'm betrothed." He confessed. "It's a bit complicated."

"Oh."

She hoped Xandra was hopelessly lost. Preferably deep deep in the forest.

"Promise not to tell anyone." He looked at her intently.

"Pinky promise." He didn't ask her what exactly that meant and carried on.

"I'm betrothed to Rosier but we're not meant to know about it. We found out by accident."

Holy shit. She bit her tongue knowing he had more to say.

"There you guys are!" came a livid voice. Hermione groaned. So so close. She knew she shouldn't had brought her. But at least with every conversation Hermione was making progress. At the sight of Xander however both of them started cracking up. She was absolutely soaking wet.

"Please tell me you fell into the lake." Hermione choked out.

Xander screamed and huffed off towards the locker rooms. Hermione ran after her, a chortling Malfoy trailing behind.

Hermione came out of the showers last and found a much happier Xander. She was positively glowing. Malfoy works fast. When they saw Hermione however they stared. She was wearing a stiff collared shirt accessorized with a royal blue silk neck tie, checkered navy and beige cigarette trousers, a military style rib-tight navy jacket, a pair of black brogues and a round fur hat.

"What?" she looked down at herself and realized this was the first time they'd probably seen a girl wear trousers.

"You're wearing trousers!" Malfoy pointed out like she'd fallen into them by accident.

"And you look goood." Xander circled her like an appraising vulture. "Your troll appetite is definitely working too."

Malfoy blushed causing Hermione to touch her hips self-consciously.

"I'd be careful though. Girls are either going to worship you for it or tear you down."

There was a short pause before they both began laughing.

"Good one Alexandra." Malfoy grinned as he swung his clothes around his shoulder and headed back to the castle.

"You know we missed breakfast" He looked down at his stomach and patted it consolingly.

"Wait I missed the joke."

"Come on Hermione. The image of Parkinson trying to get one better over you." Xander rolled her eyes.

Hermione chuckled.

"Seriously though. You can be downright scary at times." Malfoy felt his still bruised wrists.

"Well. I try my best." She was not at all guilty. He shouldn't had tackled her but then she guessed he wasn't to know she was trained to expect attacks at any time. Constant vigilance she could almost hear Mad-eye roar.

They had arrived for lunch early. The only students there were ones that had lounged around after a late brunch. As Xander and Hermione took a seat on the Griffindor table Hermione asked him lightly "Aren't you joining us?" Malfoy hesitated for less than a second before sitting opposite them. Xander's mouth dropped open.

"This about the stuffed hat again?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy didn't comment as he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth. Hermione saw the banquet that materialized before them and moaned as she did the same.

"Is there something you want to tell me Hermione?" coughed Xander quietly next to her. Hermione ignored her as she speared a few cherry tomatoes and almost gulped them down.

"You going to the ball tonight?" Hermione asked Malfoy between mouthfuls of cheese and celery.

He frowned nodding before he swallowed, dabbed his mouth with a napkin then vocalized "Yeah, it's going to be so dull. Bunch of old fogeys"

"Well you're in luck."

He waited.

"I'm going." She spelled out for him slowly.

"You're going to the Charity Ball?" whispered Xander. "My mother didn't even get an invite!"

"Who's going to the ball?" Scarlett joined them in that timely way of hers before she caught sight of Malfoy and shamelessly stared.

"She is." Xander stressed she in a way Hermione wasn't sure was very positive.

"No way." Nor was that tone from Scarlett.

"You blackmailed some poor event planner didn't you?" Xander accused Hermione.

"If you must know Rosaline's sisters one of the event planners and willingly gave Rosaline two tickets without charge."

"My father's paying a thousand galleons a ticket!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him not looking one bit sorry for him.

"I'm a filthy rich Malfoy heir la di la" Someone teased dryly.

"Alphard, old boy!" Malfoy boomed pompously slapping Black on his back so hard he sprayed pumpkin juice all over a unsuspecting yawning Lupin.

The whole table roared out laughing. Hermione just picked up her fourth or fifth sandwich and smiled like a Cheshire cat. She hadn't added house unity to the list of priorities but she considered that tick well on it's way.

A.N. Yes I split the chapters. Riddle Sr. just needed his own space to brood I think. Thank you for the review Ms. Black, I'm so glad you enjoyed it coz I tell ya I had so much fun writing it.


	10. Chapter 10: The White Ball

Chapter Ten: **The White Ball**

Hermione headed off to the library after lunch patting her swollen stomach when she came across one extremely peeved and snarling witch.

"Rosaline?" Hermione squeaked having never seen Rosaline do more than scowl at her. It was most unnatural on her petite little body.

"Where do you think you've been young lady?" Rosaline hissed in a deadly whisper. The fact that Rosaline was a good four inches shorter than her and still had Hermione cowering had to be the most unnerving thing-

"Wait. Where was I supposed to be?" Hermione was befuddled.

"Did I or did I not tell you that I would happily purchase you a ball gown if you stayed in the castle for a fitting today?" Rosaline glared at her with so much contempt Hermione found herself backed against a wall.

"I didn't even leave the-" She had begun to argue. "Oh."

"Oh is right Miss Granger. 50 points from Griffindor!" Rosaline was now dragging her to what Hermione hoped would be a quick painless death.

For the next six hours Hermione endured torture as she'd never experienced before and she'd been through the thick and thin of one of the greatest wizarding wars. Perhaps she was exaggerating a little but six hours of primping and preening? Rosaline had bathed, waxed, plucked, brushed, buffed, polished, scented every inch of her. Hermione shivered. She really did feel violated. Rosaline knew every spot, scar, mark on her body. And all this time she hadn't been permitted even a peak at her gown as her punishment. As if that wasn't enough.

"Oh stop ranting!"

Hermione blinked.

"I can literally hear your mind reeling." Rosaline frowned. "Honestly Hermione you're acting like I'm preparing you for an execution, not a lovely ball!"

A perfect metaphor.

"Silent treatment it is then." Rosaline grumbled.

She'd calmed down once she saw there wasn't a single fault with the measurements she'd taken to her tailor. As if they couldn't transfigure them if there had been Hermione inwardly protested. Course she didn't dare voice this. She'd seen Rosaline's inner dragon.

The Ball officially started at six but since they weren't guests of honour they didn't have to be there till, well, whenever really. Dinner was served at eight so Rosaline planned to get there about seven.

Hermione looked at the clock and decided to speak seeing that Rosaline hadn't done her hair yet. Hermione was all ready except she wore a dressing gown as opposed to her ball gown.

"Urm Rosaline, we're going to be late."

"She speaks." Rosaline rolled her eyes. "We're going there at seven."

"But it starts at six! Look, see!" She thrust the invitation at Rosaline who dropped her nail varnish in surprise ruining most of her right hand. "Oops."

Rosaline was holding the bridge of her nose and counting to ten.

"We're going there at seven dear." She said sweetly in a no hassle tone of voice.

"Rosaline I apologize for being a thoroughly ungrateful brat to you today when this is truly an amazing opportunity but I can't highlight enough - I need to be there at six for the introductions." Hermione pleaded in her ever most sincere voice.

"Why?" Rosaline asked narrowing her eyes.

"I want to network. I can't do that if I don't know half their names and I don't have the time to do it."

Rosaline sighed.

"Dumbledore's going as a guest of honour. You can accompany him if he hasn't already left." Rosaline had barely finished her sentence before she was being choked by Hermione.

"Your make-up!"

Hermione jumped off her as Rosaline brought her ball gown out a cream silk full skirt that was as beautiful as it was simple. Hermione didn't say a word as Rosaline dressed her. She was finally allowed to see a mirror and saw a woman. The off shoulder strap and the full skirt flaring out from her waist gave her an illusion of an hour glass. The panel's on the bodice hugged her body perfectly. The cream of the dress was an ivory colour with a pearly sheen that sparkled dully in the light. On her neck was a triple string pearl necklace seperated in three with lace matching her elbow length gloves. Rosaline had managed to french braid her hair like a halo secured with a ribbon and a square broach pinned on the ribbon at the nape of her neck. Hermione was the very picture of innocence. A perfect disguise she smirked.

"You look enchanting Hermione."

"Thank you Rosaline" Hermione kissed her on the cheek before she grabbed her wand and stuck it in her arm band that was now strapped to her thigh before running to Dumbledore's office. A few students stared at the blur of white zooming through the castle. She breathlessly arrived at Dumbledore's door and before she could knock it was opened.

Dumbledore sighed with relief at the sight of her and closed the door behind her hastily. He was already dressed in vivid red and cream dress robes with gold detailing that clashed brilliantly with his hair.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore had been pacing the floor for the last minute waiting for something.

Fawkes appeared in the middle of the room with an envelope Dumbledore tore open and read a very short letter.

"Grindelwald plans to attack the ball at the opening dance following dinner." Dumbledore said gravely. "We're unprepared with security."

"Dumbledore" she started thoughtfully. "Aren't Britain's most richest and affluent people meeting in one place tonight?"

"Yes of course." He nodded understanding her train of thought immediately. "It may just work."

It was now five to six. Dumbledore duplicated his letter by the guestlist and sent Fawkes on his way. "Hopefully people did not leave their homes too promptly. The ministry has been alerted so the auror's will begin to trickle into Morgana Hall."

"Sir, what can we do?" Hermione asked desperate to be of help.

"There are supporters of his attending and also spies. I need you to keep a sharp eye out and try and gather a list of all the suspects in two categories before the opening dance. If you strongly suspect a spy planning an inside attack I need you take them out without a second thought. Stun them and bind them. You will need to do this alone. I will be doing the same and so will Rosaline. It's best we keep apart to cover more ground." He spoke quickly looking at the clock the whole time.

One minute to six.

"A quarter to eleven I want you out of that building." Hermione began to protest. "No arguments"

Dumbledore offered his arm to her a few seconds to six and disapparated transporting her just outside a medieval stone hall in the middle of a wintry forest. Hermione couldn't help but think of Narnia. Hermiona had only heard of the Morgana Hall in history books. She had no idea it had still existed and whatmore the majesty of it. Hermione transfigured her shoes into snow boots as they walked down a slight slope to join the dozens of other witches and wizards floating into the building in all their finery.

Hermione circulated the elegant ballroom, pretending to sip a glass of champagne as she hovered around couples and groups in discussion. So far she'd learnt nothing apart from the fondness most guests had of shameless bragging.

"-complete farce." Hermione stilled. "Grindelwald had to give the ministry a gentle-"

"You see! She believes the attack was gentle! It was taunting and fearful. Exactly how he'd wanted it. I approve-"

"Don't inturrupt me Charles! This whole-"

"-Diggory's stance-"

"-provovative and expensive is what-"

"-noble and right but I'm not at all surprised you wouldn't know the difference!"

As the couple huffed Hermione turned slowly to see who those voices belonged to. The Vances. Interesting but not helpful. She decided to try the ladies room when she bumped into Malfoy dressed in cream white and gold dress robes.

Malfoy looked up and down appreciatively at Hermione.

"I don't appreciated being gawked at." Hermione snapped.

"Don't look so gawk-worthy then." Malfoy placed his hand on the small of her waist and led her back into the ballroom.

"Malfoy!" She hissed as he placed her hand on his shoulder and the other firmly in his hand. "I'm not dancing with you." She tried to escape but just then the orchestra began a new score and she was trapped in formation with the other dancing partners. Malfoy laughed at her dilemma. He'd trapped her.

She sighed and resigned herself to the dance. Maybe she would hear something among the dancers.

"Ah you're learning." Malfoy approved as he spun them expertly in time with the enchanting swan lake number. Hermione looked at him questioningly as she strained her ear hopelessly only hearing glimpses of conversation.

"That a Malfoy always gets what he wants." He whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her ear.

Hermione froze.

"I think the champagne's got to your head."

"Is it so hard to believe?"

Yes! As the music gained in tempo she found she couldn't speak as Malfoy led her through the complex turns and lifts. He moved her ruthlessly and flawlessly through the glittering ballroom. Dancers parted to make way for the entranced duo for all the while Malfoy's sparkling eyes looked intensely into hers, daring her to look away. Hermione stopped thinking and lost herself to the sound of the violins. As the music reached its crescendo Hermione was lifted into the air in one final turn then gently brought back down. Light applause for the orchestra was followed by Deanta but Hermione and Malfoy were fixed in their final position. Her back pressed close against his chest. His chin rested in the crook of her neck. His hands around her waist. She could hear his breathlessness, feel his beating heart, smell the faint spices of his cologne.

"Hermione?" Malfoy whispered.

Hermione wrenched herself away from him and ran to the ladies room. She had no idea what just happened but she couldn't afford the time to try and figure him out. She had a job to do. She entered the room and found it was as ostentatious as the ballroom and women were either busy retouching their make-up, applying perfume or sipping champagne mingling with the guests.

As she looked into the mirror and slapped herself someone seized her arm. A beautiful girl stared ferociously at her, her emerald eyes blazing like the red of her hair.

"What was that?!" Rosier hissed at Hermione. Hermione glowered at the girl and removed herself from her grip. She hadn't time for high school squabbles.

"I doubt Riddle would be impressed by your outrage, Rosier."

Rosaline came as if from nowhere that moment. "You look like a goddess Druella." Rosaline purred. Rosier stepped away from Hermione recollecting herself, rearranging the look of outrage to one of grace.

"And you a siren in scarlett." Rosier kissed Rosaline demurely before leaving the quarters.

"I don't even want to know." Rosaline sighed. "Keep an eye on Malfoy will you? He's been acting awfully shifty."

"Abraxas?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"No! His father but remind me to ask you about dear Abraxas later." She chortled.

When Hermione re-entered she saw the guests leaving for the dining hall. From the corner of her eye she saw Malfoy waving her to sit beside him. She reluctantly did so only because his father sat on his other side looking every inch the silver fox. As soon as she was seated she turned her body away from him.

"Hermione will you let me explain?" Malfoy pleaded softly at her. He was much too close. She could feel his breath on her neck.

She pretended to ignore him as she noted the other guests seated on their table.

"I didn't mean to sound possessive." Malfoy continued. "I've never met anyone like you before. You're viciously passionate, stubbornly strong-willed, I won't insult your intelligence in even attempting to do it justice-"

"Have you rehearsed this or something?" Hermione looked outraged. "Try something genuine you spoilt little boy"

Hermione almost regretted her words when she saw him frown at that last comment. He brushed it aside however and took her glove cladded hand in his and began stroking her pulse point. Hermione distracted by this didn't notice when his lips found hers, ever so timid, he seemed to be asking her permission. When she didn't respond he withdrew looking confused.

Hermione took pity on him and held his hand softly.

"Malfoy-" She paused, deciding for a gentler approach. "Abraxas. Listen to me. You fancy yourself falling for me because I haven't shown a bit of interest in you when the whole female population absolutely adores you. You are in love with the idea of a pursuit."

Malfoy attempted to speak but she continued.

"I feel like we've only just started what could be a beautiful friendship. Don't ruin that Abraxas." She patted his hand.

"I thank you for articulating my intentions so whimsically." Malfoy seemed to seeth with anger. "I'm not as astute as you think I am Ms. Prince" He sneered. "I've grown up with Slytherins. You manipulate and strategize for your convenience and now you are telling me how I feel?" He looked dismayed, and worse, a little disappointed.

"You've known me for one week!" Hermione protested weakly.

"I was going to ask you to come with me to Hogsmeade, not your hand in marriage." He replied coolly.

Hermione blushed. Malfoy stood up stiffly.

"You might want to ask yourself why you feel so unworthy to warrant attention that you'd reject a man before he'd even approach you."

Malfoy then made his way to Rosier who sat on the next table across. Well, that could had gone better Hermione scolded herself and his last comment - touche. On task Hermione! She distracted herself with the head of the house, who she noticed was being extremely shady. He wasn't talking to anyone and constantly looked around. He seemed to even be sweating a little bit. But how to decipher whether this was in relation to the planned ambush she wondered.

"A complete farce." Hermione muttered loud enough for Malfoy to hear her.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy looked at her suspiciously.

"A complete and utter farce!" She shouted in frustration.

"What is?" Malfoy looked weary of her.

"This whole event."

"Oh." He again darted his eyes round the room, Hermione now noticed we was marking the exits. Bingo.

"If Diggory loves mudbloods so much he should quit his post and go ahead and live with them." She put her napkin down on the table frustratingly. "We should be holding this ball in aide of Grindelwald not against him!"

"Now listen here young lady. You don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy licked his lips now.

No, Hermione was lost.

"What?" Dropping the act.

"Grindelwald."

"Then how about you explain?" Hermione asked, now extremely interested.

"His ideas might be favourable but he doesn't just want to put muggles in their place."

"What does he want to do?"

"Bring about a whole new world order." Malfoy was now speaking in a whisper, his head close to hers.

"Yes, the natural order." Hermione provoked him so he would just spit it out already.

"Listen to me girl! The madman is a power hungry and I don't mean wanting in money and influence. He wants to be worshipped. He wants to be immortal. Grindelwald wants to be God." Malfoy hissed at her, his mouth foaming.

"I see." Hermione couldn't contain her glee. "And how do you know this Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy seemed to suddenly see her now and his hands trembled.

"Your one of his spies aren't you?" He whimpered. "Please, don't report back to him."

"I won't if you tell me which spy you already know about." Hermione almost laughed at how easy it was.

"Blaise. Rosaline Blaise."

A.N. First cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter 11: The Traitor

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eleven: **The Traitor**

"No!" Hermione cried.

The whole table stared at her. Hermione stood up and fled the dining hall, past the ballroom, out of the entrance hall, through the foyer and out into the peaceful November landscape.

Rosaline had become her only real companion in this time. The one friend she could let her guard down with. With her she'd been unsheltered. She didn't see her as a means to one end or the other as Malfoy rightly pointed out was her attitude with most people. It just wasn't fair! A few tears fell before she breathed and decided licking her wounds right now would do nothing. She needed to think logically. Firstly Malfoy was not a reliable source. She'd needed to verify her loyalties. Secondly, she recalled what Severus used to say about true spies hiding in plain sight. She needed to change tactics. Rather than lingering around waiting to stumble accross him, she needed to seek the people who already stood out. Right.

Easier said than done.

"Eldrich!"

Hermione froze thankful she was leaning against a piller where the voice would not see her. Well it looks like the key player had come to her.

"Eldrich?" Young male. Average height. Wears glasses. Marital status likely single. Professional background. Hermione listed in her head not daring to see for herself if she was correct.

"What you doing out here? People will notice their ministers absence."

"I needed a moment."

"For the speech?"

"Of course the speech! Do you realize how much hangs on this?" Diggory snapped.

"Yes I realize but you've already made your intolerance public. All this is just detail. Politics is all about statements. No one looks too close after the headlines."

"I don't need poetry for clarity right now." Diggory said dryly.

"You're not telling me something."

"I'm surprised you don't already know."

"You know you can confide in me."

"It's not that easy. Merlin, it never is. I must have been mad wanting this job with that tyrant on the loose."

Pause.

"The bastard gave me an ultimatum. If I choose to go through with my original speech he'll attack."

"Attack?"

"That was all. No details. He might mean Britain, the ministry- Hell- he might mean everyone in this very building."

"I don't understand."

"What is there not to understand? I know what your thinking and I won't do it. I won't cower under his threats! In fact as soon as I recieved it I knew more than ever the decision to put this country firmly on the other side was the right one!"

"And when you are killed in this scuffle and the country is without minister and hope?"

"They will be without minister but not hope."

"Eldrich you once said you valued my council. Listen to me now. Don't do it. Get out of here now. Run."

Diggory laughed sadly.

"Is that concern I here from you? Don't worry old boy. You know that's not my style."

Their voices faded and Hermione ran after them but she lost the pair in the crowd leaving the dining hall. Guests prepared themselves to listen to their minister officially declare war. Hermione looked at the time. Quarter to eleven. She felt like a complete failure. She'd discovered next to nothing. Severus would bow his head in shame if he knew what his prodigy achieved tonight. She began to make her way back outside resigned to leave when she saw Abraxas laughing in that easy, contageous way of his and she was reminded of what she was fighting for. She made a u turn and headed to the front of the crowd that were gathering in the ballroom placing glamour charms as she did so. Her dress was now the colour of pale gold, her hair long and wavy and her face distorted, aging her so she looked years beyond her age.

"Witches and wizards. Ladies and gentleman. I address you now not as purebloods and muggleborns. Supporters of Grindelwald and enemies of Grindelwald. But as human beings."

Diggory paused.

"Grindelwald attacked the ministry this week and made his intentions clear. There is to be no negotiations. It is his way or no way. And Britain could not stand by any longer. The public has spoken. We will fight so we send a message loud and clear. We are not easily intimidated. We will not be easily defeated because we are a community comprised of individuals who have a right to life and liberty. Whoever they are. We value the pursuit of happiness and the future Grindelwald promises is certainly not that. Tonight dear friends we declare war on Grindelwald and so long we remain united I have great faith in this cause because we are not driven by power or hate, but - humanity and love. Thank you."

There was a moment of silence before the applause rang out. People whistled and cat called. Hermione smiled, her eyes glazed over with tears. Her heart swelled with love and pride for the man so much like Harry. Fudge was not a candle to this man. A leader who-

A shot fired. Almost like the sound of a bullet but it couldn't be. People screamed as Diggory froze a ghost of a smile on his face and as if in slow motion he keeled over backward.

Pandemonium reigned.

Auror's came out of their masquerade and surrounded them, wands raised before the stunned guests. Only Hermione ran to the Minister of Magic and saw a bullet lodged in his heart. Blood spread through his shirt like a blooming chrysanthemum. How many brave men was she to watch die in front of her very eyes before they won? Loss was replaced with righteous anger as she stood in the place Diggory had his life snatched from her.

"Our Minister has just become the first victim of this war and Britain's supposed leading academics and partisans descend into chaos at the sight of a little blood?" She addressed the crowd her voice travelling despite the mayhem. "I don't believe it for a second. At midnight Grindelwald will attack during the opening dance. We will take our positions but when they strike we'll strike back. Aurors stand your guard on every exit. When I sound the command everyone conjure the strongest shield charm they can muster. No killing if it can be avoided."

"And who, may I ask, do you think you are?" Emily Vance sneered standing near the exit clutching onto her husband who looked ashamedly at the floor.

"She's the only one with a cool head is who she is" Snarled Abraxas Malfoy. "I suggest we take our positions like the lady commands."

Miraculously the brunt of the crowd obeyed. Hermione came off the platform searching for the man with the voice. Young. Glasses. Average height. In plain sight. She repeated the information like a mantra as the ballroom was filled with couples poised, ready to waltz. The orchastra had their instruments in hand and everyone looked at the composer whose brow dripped with sweat. As the clock striked midnight she raised her batons and brought them down swiftly. As the first notes of Vendacca played the thirty six windows of the ballroom exploded, glass showering the dancers below.

At that moment Hermione found the man she was looking for inconveniently stood at the centre of the room. Hermione weaved through the apprehensive crowd as they waited for Grindelwald's impending attack. It came as quickly as they dreaded it. Figures clad in midnight blue poured in from every entrance. Auror's moved to attack and everyone else followed the mysterious woman darting through the crowds, shoving people out of her warpath, her golden eyes fixed on her prey, an unassuming looking man. The kind of man who looked like any other man. Dark blonde hair, low brows, brown bespectacled eyes, average height and slightly underweight. He turned, his small narrow mouth forming an o just as she leaped, her arms locked him and she screamed "NOW!" her wand pointed at the ceiling and with a deafening crack the chandelier dropped first followed by the entire building and from a distance if you shut the noise out just before the impact you'd see what looked like a passionate embrace between two lovers amidst a doting crowd and then- they were gone.

Hermione's arm was wrapped around his neck in a breath restricting deadlock, her other hand held his pinned against his back, her wand pressed against his tailbone. Feeling the cold biting air around her she gave herself a second to register the surroundings. They were outside in the woods, the moonlight providing the only light. She could hear faint screams. She prayed that her stunt had mostly worked and that Morgana Hall was salvageable.

"If you wanted a dance all you had to do was ask love." The man with the voice choked out.

"How did you apparate out of there?"

Hermione ignored him.

"Who are you?"

"Now, now I think that's hardly fair when you're the one in the compromising position."

"Drop the act. I know you killed the minister." Hermione denied the urge to roll her eyes. Bad habit.

"Proposterous."

"I agree." Releasing her hold on his neck she reached down inside her corset to retrieve a drawstring bag. She summoned the veriteserum and forced it down his throat.

"So let's try again shall we. Who are you?"

When he didn't answer she twisted his arms.

"Oliver Hornby. The ministers personal assistant." He gasped out in pain.

"What does the name Blaise mean to you?"

He looked confused.

"One of the event planners I believe."

Hermione closed her eyes thankfully.

"What were your orders for the night?"

"Kill Diggory. Ensure the kidnapping of Druella Rosier. The rest exterminate at will."

Hermione was disgusted. Not even Voldemort had been that ruthless. She pushed him violently down on his knees and bound his wrists and feet.

"Tell me what his plans for war."

"He is fixated on securing Britain before attempting anywhere else. He believes a British victory will secure the rest of Europe. Once he succeeds he will come out into the public as the French Minister taking the Ministry as HQ."

The screams were growing fainter. Hermione knelt down in front of him and was pleased to see he was afraid.

"I have an offer to make you, Oliver." Hermione asked, almost seductively.

Morgana Hall was completely destroyed. Not even rubble remained. The blustering wind transformed the landscape. Ashes whirled in the clearing like scraps of crystal and moonstone. It took Hermione's breath away. She heard steps approaching her and watched Dumbledore coming through the white bark trees looking the truly formidable wizard he was.

"Professor I don't care what you're about to say I'm not sorry." Hermione said with conviction.

"I was going to thank you my dear." Dumbledore said quietly watching the ashes dancing in the wind.

Hermione spluttured.

"Grindlewald planned a two pronged attack. He had his spy impant information so I was aware of the attack of the ball but not the Ministry as a diversion. Once Leach heard about the intruders in the Ministry he sent the majority of security to the Ministry. Your actions, Hermione, saved everyone here."

She sighed.

"But I heard screaming."

"A few ladies enjoyed the drama I think." Dumbledore chuckled.

"The Morgana Hall-."

"I'm sure Morgana would have been proud of your actions and happily give her home to-."

"Diggory died!" Hermione cringed at his praise. "I found the traitor too late." She berated herself.

"Hermione." Dumbledore sighed. "There will be casualties in war and if you continue to take personal responsibility for every life that is taken in proxemity.."

He trailed off. Hermione saw he spoke with experience.

"We'll make full reports in the morning. Let's get you back to Hogwarts. Rosaline is sick with worry."

Hermione took his offered arm.

"Malfoy said something to me Professor." She hesitated.

"I trust Rosaline with my life."

And that was enough for Hermione.

A.N. I know there doesn't seem to be much of Riddle right now but Hermione is the heroine of this story and it felt a bit silly to sideline Grindelwald when Riddle isn't really active at the moment. Hope you're enjoying it still. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: A Riddle Too Many

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.

**Chapter Twelve: A Riddle Too Many**

The atmosphere in the stadium was charged with festivity. The crowds awaited the teams to enter with bated breath. Griffindor and Slytherin banners were out in equal force. Hermione sat in the bleachers her jaw dropped at the camaraderie on display. She too was painted in red and gold, her hair made to resemble a lions mane. She sat alongside a whooping Jackie as Scarlett and Sophia were mascots and Xander a Griffindor chaser. They'd been frustratingly vague about the spectacle they'd be putting on for the crowds though Hermione had an idea from the World Cup she's been to in the summer of her fourth year.

The speaker Gideon Prewitt took the mike announcing to the delirious crowds "Welcome to Hogwarts opening Quidditch match!" Roars threatened to silence him but the sonorous held "And now representing Griffindor we have Her Lioness!" One by one four winged creatures flew in from each of the four entrances spiraling into the center before bowing their heads down still in mid air. Acrobats with wings clad in sheer gold leotards, faces resembling fierce lions and hair blazing a trail of red. They weaved through the open air with grace and ferocity. The hundreds of onlookers stood hypnotized before they disappeared as an explosion of red and gold showered the stands. The Griffindors gave the mascots a standing ovation as the Slytherins retaliated with exotic Arabian belly dancers on flying carpets.

The match followed swiftly afterwards and what a show it was. Black was the Griffindor seeker and moved with the grace in which he spoke. Hermione had to admit watching him intoxicated, lost to his feral instincts he looked insanely handsome. Her heart even swooned a little. Abraxas on the opposing team was a worthy opponent in the heart throb department as well as an expert flier. The game was brutal. The referee was lenient on fouls and both played as dirty as they could get. Both beaters were carried off the pitch in stretchers. After a nail biting hour and a half Black captured the snitch in a life threatening dive before pulling up inches from the ground, triumphant. Hermione and Jackie ran to the players screaming and dancing. As Hermione and Jackie pulled Black into a suffocating hug Hermione saw Potter search for Scarlett midst the celebration. "Stupendous Alphard" Hermione winked as Black blushed deeply. He muttered something like dumb luck and the Prewitts lifted him in the air and roared "VICTORY!"

Hermione was now left at the end of the jubilant crowd and wondered how Malfoy was taking the defeat. She lingered behind and decided to venture into the Slytherin changing rooms. Before she could open the door it burst open and Hermione lunged behind the open door to see who had thundered out.

"Abraxas" a soft voice called.

"What do you want Scarlett" a weary Abraxas replied.

"To make sure you're OK."

"I'm not and there's nothing you can do about it."

"It's just a match" Scarlett hesitated.

"You tell your boyfriend that." Abraxas laughed bitterly.

"You're a brilliant captain and you know more than any of us that this doesn't mean the end."

With that Scarlett walked off. Hermione heard Abraxas kick the wall and decided to face him.

"Can't a guy get some peace!" He groaned when he saw Hermione lean against the door.

"Calm down Abraxas" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Abraxas pressed her against the door and breathed heavily. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"You need a shower Malfoy."

"And you need to mind your own business Prince." He snarled, his mouth dangerously near hers. He seemed to inhale her. She dared not move. This was her friend.

"Abraxas." She looked into his soft eyes and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Hermione" he groaned placing his lips at the corner of hers. She sighed at the warmth but chilled at the gesture. "I know you want me."

Deciding on an alternative approach she circled his waist as he leaned into her.

"This is more than about a match isn't it" Hermione coaxed him.

She felt him nod and she pulled him into the shower room. After a quick wash the two reunited friends walked to the tree by the lake. She sat on the knurled tree root and waited for him to speak. He'd been ignoring her for a fortnight now and she hoped this was a sign that he was ready to forgive her.

"My father" he started tentatively.

"You know you have my confidence Abraxas."

He merely nodded.

"He's disappeared and the aurors refuse to report him missing until it's been 28 days."

"How long has it been?"

"10. I know my father, he isn't the type to run from his responsibilities Hermione."

"What do you think happened?"

"Grindelwald" He responded gravely. Hermione sighed and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him down beside her and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I've missed you Hermione."

"So have I Abraxas." She smiled as she realized she truly had.

They spent a few long minutes in the cold December day before they headed back to the castle. Hermione said goodbye to Abraxas and went directly to Dumbledore.

"Ah Hermione" He twinkled at her. Rosaline was sat sipping a tea in a dusky pink ensemble.

"Professor, Rosaline" she nodded respectfully.

"What brings you here darling? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" asked Rosaline with concern.

"I spoke to Malfoy." She sighed as she sank back into one of Dumbledore's cushy arm chairs.

No one spoke.

"His father has been missing these last ten days and he suspects Grindelwald's doing."

She looked at the both of them looking perfectly unperturbed.

"You knew?!" She jumped up accusingly.

"Sit down Hermione." Rosaline snapped uncharacteristically and she obeyed.

"We suspected and have been working on infiltrating his headquarters to free Malfoy.. and others." Dumbledore supplied Hermione.

"Well, what's the plan?" Hermione demanded.

"We plan to strike Monday night while the brunt of his army is in London attempting a coup on the ministry."

"And why have I not been informed?" Hermione huffed.

Rosaline lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's been under control."

"Hermione go and join the celebrations." Rosaline persuaded her. "Once we have the operation in hand we'll bring you in immediately."

There was a finality in the air she could not argue with and with that she left.

Hermione stood nervously outside the Riddle manor. The December night was uncharacteristically warm. Enclosed in her sweaty palms was a card and inside her cloak a box of chocolates. She had debated whether to bring a bottle of whisky before deciding it wouldn't help the issue. Almost immediately the door was answered by the familiar maid this time dressed in a stiff black dress. Hermione offered her a little curtsy.

"Miss!" Mary almost jumped with joy.

"Hermione Prince Miss Mary" Hermione smiled aimably.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Mary smiled back.

"I was just passing by and thought to say thank you to you and your master." Hermione offered her the package and card.

"No need!" Mary took the parcels nonetheless.

"Well I'll be on my way-" Hermione began.

"The guardian angel returns" purred a musical voice from inside.

Mary gestured Hermione to come in. She followed Mary to the nearest living quarters where Riddle Senior stood by a crackling fire in the darkened room.

"Mister Riddle." Hermione uttered quietly bowing towards the figure in shadow.

Mary passed the parcel to Riddle's outstretched fingers.

"Chocolates?"

"I wasn't sure what to bring but thought most people enjoyed chocolate.."

"Sit down Miss.. Hermione."

Hermione did so, taken aback at the almost cordial gesture.

"Did you find the old man a doctor?" Riddle took a seat by the fire, his features now discernable.

"Yes, he is much better sir."

"How wonderful." Riddle's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Mary set the table for two."

Hermione rose at once.

"Now, now, you won't deny a lonely man of a little company?" Riddle jibed.

"Of course not. However an invitation would not go amiss!" Hermione replied heatedly, two spots of red marking her cheeks.

"Forgive me little lady, I have grown accustomed to my own presence and my inferiors." He now offered his arm humbly. "Would you do me the honour of dining with me Miss Prince?"

Hermione nodded curtly and took his arm. Riddle led her through another door to a small dining area where Mary bustled around setting the table. Riddle pulled a chair for her as she admired the room.

"This is a beautiful house Mr Riddle."

"Thank you." Riddle replied stiffly. "Please do call me Tom."

He opened a bottle of wine and poured the both of them drinks. Hermione took a tentative sip as she watched her host hawk at her, his dark eyes glinting.

"You study me Tom?"

"Does it unsettle you?"

"No, although I wish to know what you are thinking."

"Only wondering where you have fallen from."

Hermione almost shivered at the accuracy of his thoughts.

"Fallen?"

"You have an aura about you Hermione." Riddle spoke deliberately. "It comforts me."

"Perhaps it is company that comforts you Tom. Why do you shut yourself away from the world?"

"One cannot be certain of who to trust" Riddle said darkly.

"You can trust me?"

"You are an odd case. An exception."

"Why is that?"

Riddle paused as Mary and another girl entered carrying fragrant dishes of soup, fish and meat. Hermione selected a soup spoon and savoured the french onion broth.

"You look like the woman I fell in love with when I was once a young man."

Hermione widened her eyes.

"I won't touch you." Smirked Riddle.

"Do not mistake my curiosity for fear." Snapped Hermione coldly although she reassuringly stroked her wand pocket.

"Exactly!" Riddle barked. "You do not fear me."

Hermione watched him with narrowed eyes but relaxed when he saw him at ease. He was being honest.

"Tell me about her." Hermione requested.

"She was beautiful, honest and kind, but poor. Everything I wasn't."

"You didn't marry her?"

"I was hoodwinked into marrying another woman and when I came back to my senses she was gone." Riddle's voice almost broke but he continued to meet Hermione's gaze.

The rest of the dinner went well. Riddle spoke genially, laughed even, to Hermione's amazement. The courses came one after another, each better than the last. She avoided Riddle's past knowing he was not yet ready to divulge what she suspected caused him a great deal of grief and regret. As the evening came to a close Riddle walked her out to the carriages, kissed her hand and asked hesitantly that she visit soon.

"Sunday dinner?" Hermione offered.

"I look forward to it." Riddle tipped his hat and hit the side of the carriage. As the horses jolted to life Hermione smiled at the transformed man. So different to the scene she'd departed from a few weeks ago.

Hermione snuck in between the front doors but as she turned she was faced with Tom Riddle Junior. She held her chest and frowned at him.

"Riddle you gave me a fright!" she scolded him.

"Excuse me for doing my headboy duties but I was detecting tresspassors which you are Miss Prince." He stated smoothly. "I will be reporting you to Ogg for detentions the following Friday."

Hermione inwardly celebrated at the ticket out of Rosaline's god awful teas.

"Where have you been?" Riddle interrogated her.

"You've handed out your punishment Riddle, I dare say your duties have been met." She strolled off towards the staircase.

"I need to complete a report for all the deviants I find in my patrols."

Hermione snorted.

"I was enjoying an evening walk."

"At this time?" Incredulity entering his tone.

"I don't have to answer to you" snarled Hermione.

Riddle clenched her arm tightly, she wrenched herself away and drew her wand.

"Don't you dare touch me." She hissed at him and was pleased to see him retreat a few steps.

"Hermione I don't understand this animosity between us." Riddle drawled. "I'm not this fiend you've painted me as."

"Oh no? Don't tell me. You're a charming head boy whose greatest ambition is to make the world a better place?"

"I never said I was a sanctimonious fool. All I am asking for Hermione is a chance to apologize and show you the real me. I'm not so bad. Let me show you." Riddle almost crooned.

"How?" Hermione challenged him.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade next week." He all but demanded,

Hermione laughed.

"And why on earth would I do that?" Hermione taunted amused.

"Because I intrigue you." Riddle smiled disturbingly before walking off towards the dungeons leaving Hermione a little breathless. Hermione recollected her wits and walked towards the seventh floor, her mind swirling of both the Riddle's in her life.

The following morning lessons went on as usual. Hermione was finally getting into her stride and thankfully was top in every one of her classes though she suspected Riddle was holding back. As she sat in Professor Prince's class glaring at Riddle Damion nudged her out of her reverie. Hermione jumped.

"Merlin Hermione you never drift off in lesson!" Damion looked flabbergasted.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter lesson hasn't even started."

"Were you staring at Riddle?" Damion asked incredulously.

"I fail to see what business it is of yours." Hermione replied coolly.

"Seeing as its Riddle" Damion growled so loudly Riddle turned to catch Hermione watching him. Blushing she turned away.

"Merlin you fancy him!" If Damion wasn't going to shut up Hermione was going to give him a black eye.

"I detest him if you must know now shut up!" Hermione prodded him with her wand.

"Well good coz Black's taken a fancy to you."

Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not a Honeydukes sample Damion" she flustured.

"You know what I mean. Alphard's a catch and you should give him a chance." Damion advised her wisely. He was resting his head against his crossed arms tilting on his chair.

"I don't know." Hermione hesitated.

"He's going to ask you to Hogsmeade so you best figure out how you feel sooner than later" he warned. Thankfully the professor began his lesson then leaving Hermione alone with the idea of Alphard Black. It wasn't unpleasant but he didn't set her heart racing either.

"Hermione!" Hermione was tackled onto a sofa later that evening by Scarlett's surprisingly strong arms.

Hermione groaned.

"I can NOT believe you didn't tell me!" Scarlett shrieked.

"What?" Hermione was completely befuddled.

"You're going out with Riddle!" Scarlett whacked her with a cushion.

"No I am not!" Hermione denied hotly.

"Don't lie to me Hermione Prince. How could you do this to poor Alphard? He is such a sweetheart!" Scarlett looked positively livid.

"Wait a second! I have no obligations to anyone. I'm a free agent." Hermione folded her arms glaring right back at the blonde beauty.

"But Riddle Hermione?" Scarlett stressed.

"You date the dunderhead that is Potter but you don't hear me complaining." Hermione yelled before realizing too late she was defending Riddle.

"Ha!" Scarlett grinned victorious.

Hermione groaned yet again and attempted to escape Scarlett when Black appeared at the portrait hole. She smiled painfully at him. He smiled in that naturally charming way of his.

"Hermione." If he had a hat he'd had tipped it. Sweetheart indeed. Scarlett Hermione realized was all of a sudden nowhere to be seen.

"Alphard." She replied.

"I didn't see you at dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No of course not." Though she didn't sound convincing.

"Is it true you and Riddle are going to Hogsmeade together?"

"No!" Hermione cringed.

Alphard looked quietly relieved.

"Who told you that?" Hermione demanded.

"Well Riddle apparently.."

"The chauvanistic pig I'll-" she made to get up but Alphard stopped her.

"Hermione would you go with me?" Alphard stood over her, his impressive height making her swoon just a little.

"I- well- when you" Hermione blabbered.

"Hermione-" Alphard was holding her chin with his thumb circling her cheek.

"As friends?" Hermione offered meekly. She didn't miss the disappointment in his eyes but she couldn't let things get out of hand.

"Of course." He smiled recovering quickly. "Well I have a Transfiguration essay to finish."

"Sure." Hermione stood awkwardly still as he walked backwards towards the boys dormitories.

Scarlett giggled appearing from behind the sofas.

"I like your style Hermione." Scarlett winked at her and skipped off to their rooms. Hermione groaned and collapsed onto the armchair behind her.


	13. Chapter 13: Rosaline Blaise

Chapter Thirteen: Rosaline Blaise

As Hermione stared up at the canopy of her bed she sighed. Monday had come too soon. That evening the order with the backing of the Ministry were going to attack Grindelwald's headquarters. It was a pivotal attack. If successful it could very well mean overthrowing him all together. She dragged herself out of bed ignoring Scarlett's pointed look from her dressing table. Why she had to attend lessons she had no idea. She was a wasted resource sitting in classrooms. But no. She had a cover to keep. Keeping an eye on Riddle was tiresome business. He seemed to be on best behaviour since Rosier.

Breakfast was incredibly awkward. Black kept throwing her sidelong glances. Scarlett nibbled on her toast watching the interaction, or lack of on Hermione's insistence. A love life was the last thing she thought she'd be emcumbered with in her adventures as a time traveller.

"I cannot wait for the Yule ball" Scarlett clapped her hands with joy.

Hermione, Xander and Jackie stared at her.

"Don't you just _love _balls Hermione?" Scarlett continued.

Hermione decided to ignore her completely. Scarlett was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Alphard?" she asked Black who looked deeply uncomfortable.

"Quite fun." Black conceded sipping his coffee.

"But what I love the most about balls is the romance it encourages." Scarlett looked dreamily into the distance. "The courting and dancing and.."

Knowing exactly where this conversation was heading Hermione pleaded silently with Potter.

"Yes love which reminds me we need to Hogsmeade together this weekend to exchange your dress."

Perfect. Hermione swiftly exited at the oppurtune moment. Perhaps Potter wasn't so useless after all. As she left the hall however a hand grasped her arm. Immediately she sent her elbow barging into the face of the culprit and turned around to identify him. Riddle was gasping in pain clutching his nose which she saw gleefully was bleeding.

"Christ!" He hissed.

"That should teach you." Hermione said smugly walking off to the dungeons.

The moment her back was turned she was disarmed, her body pressed against a hidden alcove unable to move. She found she could speak but knew he'd silencio her before it alerted anyone. As Riddle walked towards her, almost catlike, she mustered her magic around her ready to attack.

"Now perhaps we can speak like civilized beings." He ran a finger through her unruly hair.

"Don't touch me." Hermione spat out, shivering at his touch.

"But we need to teach you a lesson Miss. Prince that you simply cannot go around accepting dates from other gentlemen when you are promised to me."

"Promised?!" Hermione yelled.

Riddle smiled thinly at her and nodded.

"What gave you the impression I had agreed to go with you, Riddle?" Hermione glared at the headboy.

"Of course you are going with me." He replied in a non hassle tone.

Hermione cried out in frustration.

"Are you as deluded as you are obnoxious?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Listen very carefully Riddle." Hermione spoke each word slowly. "I am not going to Hogsmeade with you."

Riddle only raised an eyebrow at her and she decide she'd entertained him long enough and released the magic she'd held in to release her of her bonds and retrieve her wand. Riddle grunted in impatience and grabbed her waist when out of nowhere Black appeared, his wand on the back of Riddle's head.

"Release her Riddle." Black's calm voice noted Hermione of his presence.

Riddle was too quick for Black and before he knew it he was blasted 6 feet away, still miraculously conscious. Hermione used these few seconds to stun Riddle before she rushed to a disorientated Black.

"Alphard that was quite unnecessary" she scolded him as she waved a number of healing charms on his head and bleeding lip. "I had everything under control." Black only looked intensely back at her.

"What would you have me do?" Black asked her coldly.

"Nothing." Hermione teased him. "I am no damsel believe me."

Black slowly stood up taking Hermione up with him. His thumb circled the inside of her wrist.

"Shame, I'd like to be your knight." He murmured.

"It was certainly a chivalrous act you attempted there." Hermione mumbled, growing hot under his attentions.

"Would you not grant a poor knight a token for his efforts?"

"A token?" She gulped.

Black said no more as he pulled her in against him by her waist and kissed her gently. Hermione allowed herself to be lost in the kiss, full of quiet passion and his pleasant scent, so characteristically him. Hermione found her hands pulling at his hair, teasing the entrance of his mouth seeking eagerly for him to respond.

A shrill shriek drew them both apart immediately. Parkinson and Rosier were standing over the still stunned Riddle sobbing hysterically. Hermione ennervated him silently and Black took her hand and walked her to Potions.

"Darling did you faint?" Rosier stroked Riddle's hair, her face filled with concern and to Riddle's dismay sympathy.

"No I did not faint." Riddle spat at her as he stood up immediately and walked to the dungeouns his thoughts seething. Hermione Prince had dared defy him, the heir of Slytherin! A voice in his head reasoned she had only acted in self-defence. He had attacked her. Perhaps he was going about it the wrong way. It wouldn't do to risk his head boy image no matter how dubious the act was. He had to act with stealth and patience. Riddle cooled down as he began his familiar act of planning and plotting. He ignored another voice in his head that asked why on earth he was set on possessing Prince.

So at long last Riddle reared his ugly head. Hermione shivered. She berated herself that her anger was mingled with dissappointment. This was the future voldemort. Her presence hadn't affected him. How could it? She'd kept her distance. All her energies consumed fighting a dark lord she knew would go down eventually. She had to set her priorities straight. For the greater good and all that. She laughed to herself grimly.

"Ur Hermione?" whispered Abraxas, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes Abraxas?" She smiled sweetly.

"Why were you laughing to yourself?"

"Finally losing it my dear friend." Hermione muttered to herself. Abraxas only laughed and returned his attentions to Slughorn's lecture on the properties of moonstone. She looked sideways at Malfoy and frowned as she took in the dark circles under his eyes, his ruffled hair and general unkept appearence. She prayed tonight went without a hitch and was taken with a renewed sense of hope as she began to cough violently.

Slughorn had Abraxas assist her to the Hospital Wing and convinced him to leave her by the doors. He left reluctantly and she headed the opposite direction to Rosaline's chambers. She wasn't in but as she anticipated on her dining table lay maps of Gringelwald's lair and lists she suspected were of prisoners. Casting a sensor alert on the door she poured over the information absorbing as much of possible. Soon enough Hermione detected an inconsistency in the maps. The more detailed plans showed another floor to the building which the general map did not. At that moment an owl tapped at Rosaline's bedroom window. Hermione opened the window as the grey owl placed a small envelope on her drawing table and left without even a twoot.

Hermione edged towards the letter apprehensively. She found she even shook a little. She hoped for once that she was wrong but there potentially was the evidence she needed to confirm or discard her suspicions. She clumsily opened the envelope and out slipped a scrap of parchment stating 'Confirmation noting all defences in place, all prisoners removed to the secrethouse.' It was signed G. Hermione gasped as her sensors detected intrusion. She turned in time to see a confused Rosaline standing at the doorway.

"How could you?!" screamed Hermione tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hermione?" Rosaline asked tentatively.

"You are a traitor!" Hermione spat out. "And Dumbledore said he trusted you."

Rosaline merely looked fatigued and took a small step towards Hermione. Hermione responded with fervor. Rosaline was disarmed and bound at once.

"Hermione will you listen to me for once?" Rosaline's voice shrilled.

"No, I won't listen to your lies you traitor" Hermione hissed waving the parchment in her face. Rosaline had the nerve to roll her eyes. Hermione slapped her with all her strength.

"How dare you?" Rosaline spoke softly, dangerousy her cheek smarting. "For all your training you are still every inch a mere little girl who had to grow up too fast."

Hermione sobbed at the cruelty of the words, the shame…

"Oh Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Rosaline's voice returned to normal. "But if you could let me speak…"

Hermione looked warily at the witch seeing her act for the first time.

"You see I'm a double agent… for Dumbledore. He knows everything, about the false plans, the secrethouse, everything!"

Hermione sat on a chair crossed her legs and looked at her carefully, searching for signs of deception. There was none but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Tell me everything." Hermione demanded quietly.

Rosaline sighed wearily.

"I was loyal to Grindelwald at first, at the very beginning, before lives were threatenend, I was convinced that his Magic is Might slogo was the future of the wizarding world. Don't be so quick to judge." Smiled Rosaline at the look of disgust on Hermione's face. "I was young, impressionable and angry. You see, I'm an orphan too Hermione. My parents were big muggle supporters you see. Active against Grindelwald when noone knew who he was. They hosted these incredible parties where the guests were both wizard and muggle. They called the initiation 'Humanity' believing in a world where both magical and non-magical could co-exist in harmony. One New Year's Eve party however our manor was attacked by the muggle authorities. My parents were found to be a threat to state security. In both wizarding and muggle news it was labelled a terrorist attack. I was sixteen and hunted the people responsible for my parents deaths. In my pursuit I found Grindelwald who was sympathetic to my woes, he listened and offered me a chance for complete revenge. By joining his forces I would make sure muggles were forever in their rightful place."

Rosaline's voice grew hoarse. Hermione hesitated before summoning a glass of water and allowed her a few sips.

"Thanks love."

"As Grindelwald's forces expanded I ranked higher and higher. He considered me invaluable because my loyalty was unfaltering and my auror training rendered me critical in his plans to take Britain. Soon however I discovered how he had planted false information with the muggle Prime Minister, forcing their hand to order the attack. I was no longer reckless and instead of duelling him I turned to Dumbledore."

Rosaline shrugged. "The rest is history."

Hermione hadn't moved, her face an impasse. She had no idea what to believe. Her story was not unbelievable. Hadn't Severus been in the exact same position and risen as the most loyal member of the Order?

Hermione nodded her head stiffly and unbound Rosaline and threw her back her wand. Rosaline ran to Hermione and embraced her so tightly Hermione choked for air.

"I am so sorry darling" Rosaline sobbed into her hair. Hermione wept in relief too. She needed her friends now more than ever.

"No, I'm sorry for what you've had to go through and not being there to listen." Hermione pleaded her to understand. "I get so wrapped in my own problems I forget others have tragedies of their own."

"If you knew I'd not be doing my job dear." Rosaline smiled.

The tears subsided and the two witches did what they did best; discuss battle strategy.

A.N. You guys will be happy to know I'm wrapping up the Grindelwald plot!


	14. Chapter 14: The Duel

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fourteen: **The Duel**

After a productive lunch of strategizing Rosaline and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office. Hermione's head buzzed with spells and battle formations. She'd been impressed at the scale of the ambush and though she sulked that she had not been midst the planning, she was impressed at the measures the Order had gone to.

"Hermione!" called a breathless voice. She turned to find Malfoy sprinting towards her. She gestured Rosaline to go on, rolling her eyes at Rosaline's raised eyebrow.

"I'm a little busy right now Abraxas." Hermione spoke quickly not wanting to miss another moment of critical preparation.

"Then explain." Abraxas folded his arms.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was lost.

"I left you at the Hospital Wing! Yet when I go to make sure you're ok Madame Pomfrey tells me she hadn't seen you all day."

Ah, that.

"I don't have time right now Abraxas, I promise I'll tell you later." Hermione pleaded him.

Abraxas looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you going with Professor Blaise?"

"Nowhere." Hermione replied too quickly.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Hermione was wearing a vest, tight fitting trousers and combat boots. Her hair was plaited back and her cloak was lined with fur.

"A little outing." She coughed nervously.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed as she debated her options. She could stun him or disillusion herself and run for it. Fight or flight.

"Hermione cut the bullshit." Malfoy warned her as she silently transfigured the knight behind him into life. Malfoy, as expected, turned to find the source of the clanking metal. Hermione was just about to disillusion herself when Malfoy forced the wand out of her hand and pinned her against the wall.

"Abraxas if you want your father back.." Hermione stopped speaking knowing this was exactly what not to say.

"What do you know about my father?" He pressed her harder against the wall ignoring her groans of pain.

"We're going to rescue him but I won't get anywhere with you keeping me here!" She yelled at him.

"Abraxas?"

The both of them turned and groaned when they saw Black standing with his wand out unsuredly.

"Well done Malfoy, fucking well done. Exactly what I needed."

Malfoy released her and stood awkwardly before a scowling Black.

"You said you didn't like her like that." Black spoke quietly.

"Mate I don't, it's not what it looks like-" Malfoy looked flushed and Hermione looked at him wearily before approaching Black.

"Hermione why are you dressed like you're going to battle?" Black asked her quizzically.

"I- I.." Hermione stuttured.

"She's going to rescue my father and I'm going with her." Malfoy said resolutely.

"No you are not!" shouted Hermione.

"If you're going I'm coming with you" said Black darkly. "Especially if he's going with you."

Malfoy fiddled with his wand.

"You'll only be in the way! You're already delaying me!" Hermione looked at her watch and groaned. "Fine. But you have to convince Dumbledore."

Hermione ran to the deputy headmasters office the two boys following her, one glaring at the other. As she entered the office she saw only Rosaline whose eyebrows shot into her hairline as she saw the two boys that followed. Hermione shrugged apologetically.

"Malfoy knows we're rescuing his father and Black wants to protect my virtue." Hermione scoffed at Black's embaressment.

"We don't have time for this Hermione." Rosaline reprieved.

"You don't have to tell me. I debated stunning them or casting a memory charm."

Both Malfoy and Black shouted in opposition of either action.

"Fine but they'll stay out of the front line. We could use them as runners for the healers." Rosaline sighed.

One by one they took the floo to Hog's Head. Hermione emerged first from the fireplace, waved hello at Aberforth before marching out of the pub, holding both boys hands and dissapperating them away from Scotland.

The air was cooler in the little cave where they had apparated into. Hermione walked out of the closed space and stepped out onto a ledge on a snow covered mountain. The climate explained Hermione's fur cloak. She began climbing down a steep path and the boys followed her tentatively looking around them in awe. They were on the edge of vast woodland area. Mountains lined one end of the forest, the altitude explaining the cold. They were extremely high up but Hermione looked nonplussed as she skipped down the icy path. Hermione looked back now and then and was satisfied seeing the look of fear in both their faces. Served them right for being so stubborn. Eventually they were led to a clearing halfway down the mountain. Tents were erected as far as she could see. Aurors dressed in combat uniform, robes emblazoned with the British Ministry coat of arms. They stood around maps or duelled in practice. Healers wore white, distributing shield cloaks. Hermione waited for Rosaline to join them as she conversed with Oliver Hornby about his duties for the night.

"Right the Order meeting begins in 5 minutes. Your two, this is Healer Roberts. You'll be under his charge tonight. Hermione lets go." Rosaline marched off to the largest tent in the centre as Hermione lingered behind shortly.

"Please behave yourselves, don't get in the way and don't go looking for danger." Hermione hugged the two of the grim faced boys quickly and made her way to the tent. Before she entered Black called after her. Hermione turned and was met with a fierce embrace. He kissed her furiously almost lifting her off the ground.

"Be safe." He breathed heavily, kissed her on her forehead and pushed her into the entrance. A little light headed she searched for Rosaline in the small crowd that sat around a round oak table. Taking a seat near a smiling Rosaline Dumbledore entered looking impressive in white robes and a scarlett cloak.

"Good evening. Welcome to the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." The members looked at eachother shortly, noting any familiar faces. Hermione smiled at Professor Prince. "We begin this society with a battle and soon let us hope we can call it a victory. You have all seen the plans but now I pass you to the commander of the operation to provide you with an overview."

The order politely applauded as Dumbledore took a seat as Athena Moody stood to speak. Hermione could see the resemblence between Xander and her mother. The same sparkling blue eyes and straight black hair. There was something oriental looking about her, her hair brushed into a high ponytail. She wore a grey military uniform complete with epulets. Athena spoke with pride and passion. She explained the battlements in great detail and provided contingency plans for most scenarios. Hermione was pleased to note she would be on the secondary mission to the secrethouse with Rosaline. There was a possibility she'd be needed in the frontlines. The meeting was dismissed in twenty minutes at seven PM exactly. The secondary mission was to assemble immediately as the location was a good twenty miles from the base. They'd have to make their way on broom due to wards placed around the prison. Hermione and Rosaline were flying by hippogriffs due to their increased speed.

The beautiful scaly creatures scaled the skies with grace, their wings cutting through the icy air. Hermione clinged onto the neck of her hippogriff, called Atlas, with her life though she did appreciate the view of the white mountains and the neverending woods growing sinister in the approaching darkness. Not even a moon in the clear sky. The stars shone dimly in the distance, barely visible in the suffocating blackness. Eventually they reached a lake, parting the forest. At the centre was a small island and on the island stood a gothic fortress. Rosaline, Hermione and Professor Prince stopped at a reasonable distance and brought the Hippogriff's down into the shade of the trees. Rosaline directed their fifty or so troops down to them.

"Prince, Mckinnon and Moody will target the watchman and the outer guards. Once I receive the all clear Prince's platoon will attack from the front, my platoon from the back and Diggory's platoon from above. We want a bloodless takeover. According to our spy there are five outer guards and fifteen inside. Good luck." Rosaline nodded at Hermione who patted her hippogriff to take flight.

Her heart was thumping with adrenaline as she led Agon Moody and Professor Prince to the lake. She cast a disillusionment charm on all of them and flew Atlas above the fortress. She cast a detection spell and was pleased to find the watchman was alone in his tower. The five guards however were going to prove trickier to take as they were dotted about the exits. They'd have to attack them on foot. Hermione flew down first to the highest narrowest tower. She watched a fair haired middle aged man with broad shoulders holding a telescope peering out in the decietfully peaceful looking skies. Hermione silently stunned him and summoned his keys. She asked Atlas to dismount by a unguarded gate, gesturing Moody and Prince to join her. She pointed them towards the right as she took the left. The ground was marshy and the air damp. She could hear the woodland creatures roaming in the dark. Shortly she came accross two guards smoking by a gate watching the still sky. She stunned them simultaneously and bound them against eachother before casting notice me not charms on them. Three to go. Her footsteps seemed louder and louder to her ears and she increasingly became paranoid.

"What do we have here?" snarled a man from behind her. Hermione instinctively jumped missing the curse by a mere few inches. She silenced him before engaging him with a dual. He was quite good, highly versed in curses and had good aim. Hermione was forced into a defensive stance but thankfully was shortly joined by Agon Moody who fought like a skilled warrior. He shot a stunning charm right at his heart before binding him.

"We got two round the back" Agon spoke softly.

"Same." Hermione touched the amber amulet around her neck signalling the all clear to Rosaline. Hermione unlocked the gate with one of the keys.

"After you" Agon bowed sarcastically.

"My pleasure" Hermione chuckled.

They split into three this time as they were placed in charge of rescuing the prisoners. Hermione ignored the guards, slipping past them to the left wing. According to Hornby there were eleven prisoners in this wing accross five cells. For each cell she had a portkey which required a passcode from Hermione alone. The first cell she came accross held three prisoners, two fast asleep. This was going to be the tricky part. She cast a silencing charm on the young woman who was wide awake before showing herself. The woman gasped in surprise as Hermione quickly explained to her she was here to rescue them all. The woman nodded and she lifted the charm. She cast a few unlocking spells before finding the right combination. Once she entered she retrieved a wine bottle from her pocket enlarged it and placed it on the floor. She requested the woman to awake her inmates. Once she explained to the three haggard prisoners that it was a portkey that would take them to safety they held the bottle in between them. Hermione uttured "Phoenix" and they were gone in an instant. She sighed with relief. It worked! Dumbledore was a genius. She went to the next cell and saw Malfoy and smiled at the thought of the reunion between father and son. Malfoy heard her approach and shouted in surprise. Damn it! She cast a silencio but too late. He'd alerted the guards.

"What is going on here?" roared a guard. "Where've they gone?!"

Hermione stunned him and threw him into the cell. She cast a locking charm on the door and ran back to the second cell.

"I'm here to rescue you so please do as I say. I will pass you a portkey which you will all hold. I will then speak the passcode that will transfer you to a safehouse." Hermione spoke loudly so all the prisoners would hear her. Malfoy looked suspiciously at the kettle Hermione passed him.

"Trust me. What have you got to lose?"

The two in the cell held the kettle and again dissappeared. She moved to the third, passing them an old newspaper and finally the fourth handing them a small ballerina figurine. Just as she uttered the last passcode her defences crumbled. Rosaline thankfully stood at the entrance.

"All captured and bound. The prisoners are all at the safehouse."

Hermione followed Rosaline out to the main entrance where all the troops stood looking almost untouched.

"Edward Prince, Mckinnon, Fenwick and Diggory stay behind. It is possible Grindelwald will send reinforcements. Keep and eye on the guards and alert me if you are under attack. The rest of you back to the base."

Hermione dismounted Atlas at the clearing and searched for Malfoy and Black. She found them in one of the tents assisting Healer Roberts with a few potions. Black saw her first and ran to her hugging her tight. Malfoy joined them soon enough.

"I'm alright, I'm fine!" laughed Hermione. They beamed at her.

"Your fathers safe Abraxas." Hermione said to him and Malfoy hugged her once again. "Thank you" he said again and again.

"That's enough Abraxas." coughed Black.

"What's been happening on the front lines?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Still going on as far aw we know."

Hermione left the tent and sought out Rosaline.

"What's happening?"

"It's pretty even but once we're out there we should have the edge. You ready?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Black said with conviction.

"Actually that might not be a bad idea." Rosaline pondered.

"They're barely of age!" Hermione protested, not wanting to see either of them in the front line.

"Neither are you!" Abraxas yelled back.

"We don't have the time for this Hermione, they'll be useful if they keep an eye on eachother."

Hermione said nothing to the two boys who were positively skipping with joy. She had them change into combat gear and folllowed Rosaline down the mountain and into the woods. The trees were easily twenty, thirty feet long. They walked for a few minutes before they heard the sound of battle. In the clearing outside the gates of Grindelwald's headquarters fought a few hundred witches and wizards. Hermione and Rosaline ran into the thick of it, casting spell after spell. Together they were no match for the opposition taking five men down at once, backs face to eachother they didn't utter a single disarming charm. A few feet from them duelled Dumbeldore duelled as impressively. No enemy dared fight him and surrendered easily to his advances. Rosaline was right, with their addition they just about had the upper hand. But where was Grindelwald? Slowly they entered the gated headquarters. They were fighting five to one now and the remainder of the army was herded off soon enough.

Rosaline, Hermione and Agon stood behind Dumbledore who spearheaded the army. Quiet settled among the ranks as Dumbledore spoke.

"Grindelwald you're soldiers have been defeated, won't you come out and join your followers?" Dumbledore's voice thundured qith quiet disdain and even a little remorse.

A few seconds passed before a figure appeared from the entrance. Strangely enough Grindelwald was dressed in a shirt and dress trousers. For a muggle hater he pulled off the look quite handsomely. His blonde hair only a little grey, his face oddly youthful.

"Looking well Gellart" Dumbledore greeted him as though a long lost friend.

"Not as well as you Albus. I must say the years become you." Grindelwald smiled back at him charmingly.

"Always the charmer." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yet I lost you to the cause you helped create."

"I was young and foolish."

"No Albus, you grew old and foolish. You fear revolution!"

"This is not a revolution Gellart." Dumbledore said sadly.

"No? What do you call ripping up the age old foundations and giving birth to a new age?"

"In your case? It is world domination."

Gellart laughed softly.

"You have brought down my army Albus and now you will attempt to bring me down?"

Albus shook his head.

"It is true I am reluctant old friend. Why not do us both a favour and surrender?"

"Do you not know me at all?"

"I know pride holds you back but I also know greatness seduces you. Failure will be the only outcome of this duel Gellart. I am offering you a way out."

Grindelwald gritted his teeth and with a wave of his wand raised the earth around them creating a circular duelling platform ten feet off the ground. He bowed deeply at Dumbledore before he sent ropes to Dumbledore's wrist. Dumbledore transfigured the ropes into snakes that attacked their master. Grindelwald incinerated the snakes and sent a freezing charm so strong the entire clearing dropped by several degrees. Dumbledore turned the ice into water and sent a thunderstorm his way. It almost uprooted him before he found the counter curse.

"Enough games!" hissed Grindelwald.

Grindelwald slashed his wand sending a cutting jinx at the professor, Dumbledore lazily deflected it and sent a numbing hex to Grindelwald's legs causing him to kneel painfully. Still Grindelwald sent dark curse after dark curse. Dumbledore's breath quickened when finally he had to jump to avoid a flash of green. Dumbledore's eyes widened and his efforts redoubled. After throwing an impedimenta his way Dumbledore began to utter a runic spell under his breath, musturing all his magic, with a final look at Gellart he brought his wand down causing Grindelwald to whither and age. His fair hair now grey. Rosy cheeks yellowed and sunken. A blue pearly string of magic escaped Grindelwald as he shrieked with pain. The crowd watched with bated breath as Dumbledore summoned Grindelwald's very essence. Rosaline stepped forward and begged him for mercy. Dumbledore appeared to return to his senses, fury leaving his eyes. He disarmed him and brought the platform back into the ground. He turned to the watching crowds and was met with cries of sheer joy. Nobby Leech came forward and shook Dumbledore's hand enthusiastically before addressing the crowd.

"Grindelwald has bee conquered. Tonight we celebrate. Tomorrow begins the beginning or restoration and healing. To victory!"

The crowd echoed victory as Hermione and Rosaline walked to the shaken professor.

"You did what any of us would have done." Rosaline reassured him.

"What you had a duty to do." Added Hermione.

Dumbledore muttered a polite excuse me and walked off, far away from the celebrations. Hermione sighed. Typical hero complex.

"We did it! We beat Grindywarts!" roared Malfoy taking Hermione by her shoulders and jumping up and down. She gave him a small smile feeling suddenly very drowsy.

"Let's get you home." Black said quietly putting his arm around her so she could rest against his chest. She gave in to the warmth and security he offered and sighed feeling a contentment she'd missed for a long time.

A.N. The end of the reign of one dark lord. Marking the beginning of another? And what are our thoughts on Black and Hermione? Please review! Also excuse selling errors etc. I'm not redrafting till later so do endure it for now xxx


	15. Chapter 15: Love and Courtship

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fifteen: **Love and Courtship**

Rosaline stood back surveying her masterpiece and clapped her hand with joy. "Beautiful" she began to tear up. Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes and turned to look at the mirror. Rosaline had dressed her in a sheer black blouse with a pleated A-line skirt printed with small blue roses. Her hair was twisted back away from her face and held by floral blue clips. She looked quite feminine. She wasn't sure about the look but smiled for Rosalines sake. Rosaline sent her off with a kiss and a navy cloak lined with grey fur.

It had just passed eleven'o'clock when she reached the courtyard. She stood on her tiptoes looking for Black among the throng of people.

"Hello" came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Black standing there with a bunch of wild flowers in hand. He handed them to her with a fleeting kiss on her cheek and held his arm out for her. She was adjusting to his chivalry and found moments like this quite sweet.

"You look very pretty Hermione." Black said looking down at her smilingly. "Rosaline dress you?"

Hermione laughed.

"How did you know?"

"I've noticed when you dress yourself you opt for trousers and certainly never flowers." He touched the clip. Hermione beamed at him for having noticed. They'd spent a lot of time together that week. After Grindelwald's defeat she had been able to relax in the evenings and Black was determined that Hermione would return his attentions.

They stepped into a carriage where Hermione removed her cloak. She leaned back into Black's open arms and found he was blushing furiously.

"Alphard?"

He coughed and looked out the window as he replied "Yes?"

"Is there something the matter?"

"No."

"Why won't you look at me?" Hermione demanded him.

Black turned and determinedly looked into her eyes.

"Your blouse is- urm-" He trailed off, his cheeks burning. Hermione looked down and giggled. Yes, she was sure this was part of Rosaline's little plan. Her sheer blouse showcased the blue balcony bra she wore. She'd never thought her breasts particularly voluptous and enjoyed the affect it was having on Black.

"Is my undergarmant too distracting for you?" she asked innocently.

Black gulped. How adorable! Hermione pointed her wand to herself and turned the sheer fabric into a wooly sweater.

"There. You can look now." Hermione laughed.

Black laughed with her and lifted her chin up towards him so he could kiss her.

"What are you doing to me Miss. Prince?" His voice was laced with desire and sent a thrill down her spine.

Black lifted her out of the carriage to her surprise and headed straight to the Three Broomsticks.

"You missed breakfast." Black explained as he took a seat in a booth and grabbed the lunch menus. Hermione's stomach grumbled happily in response. She grinned and purused the menu finally settling on a beef club sandwich with a side order of chips. While they ate and drank Black told her about his family life.

"I was only ever in the company of pureblooded families and they hold antiquated views on matters such as courtship and etiquette. My family took it to the extreme. We were more inbred than most. In fact I'd never spoke to a girl my age before Hogwarts." He confessed. "It was considered inappropriate to play in their games of dress up and tea parties."

"Tea parties?" Hermione exclaimed in disgust. "I don't know what breed of women your families associated themselves with but I assure you I never held a tea party in my life."

Black barked out laughing. "Then what did you occupy your time with?"

"I read a lot but also played outside with the neighbourhood kids. Games like hide and seek and made up little adventures for ourselves like building houses for the fairies." Hermione smiled nostalgically. "I had a wonderful childhood."

"Sounds it." He looked at her his silver eyes dancing.

"What is she doing with that arse hole?" grumbled Malfoy.

Xander looked around the sweet store and replied "Riddle or Potter"

"Riddle! Wait, why would you say Potter?" He watched Potter and Scarlett argue in hshed tones by the front door.

"Potter has his moments." Xander looked at him knowingly.

Who'd had thought it. Wonderboy had problems in paradise.

"Look I know Hermione got you to ask me out but I thought you must have liked me a little to do it." Xander asked him questioningly.

Malfoy looked at the floor in shame. It was true. He'd been a bit of an arse himself.

"Do you like Rosier or something?" Xander asked him.

Malfoy wrinkled nose with disgust.

"Merlin!"

"Well why do you care if Riddle is an arsehole or not?"

"I- I don't. I need a butterbeer."

Xander silently thought she needed something stronger herself.

As Malfoy went to get them butterbeers Scarlett barged through the door saw Xander and went straight for her.

"He made me try on twenty different gowns and decided on the ugliest most unflattering one!"

"No!" Xander was outraged.

Potter now entered looking for his girlfriend, spotted her and joined Xander and Scarlett.

"Anastasia you're being unreasonable. It's a beautiful dress." Potter stated cooly. Scarlett said nothing to him and looked at Xander instead.

"How is your date with Adonis incarnate going?" she smiled falsely.

Xander looked back at her darkly just as Malfoy reappeared with two butterbeers. He nodded at Potter and Scarlett before downing his in one.

"Charming" muttured Xander.

An awkward silence descended on the table before Potter went to get them drinks and Malfoy looked shrewdly at Scarlett.

"Why do you put up with him when you could have anyone in Hogwarts?"

"Excuse me?" Scarlett feigned ignorance while glancing accusingly at Xander.

"He inferred." Xander shrugged.

"Same with Rosier now I think about it." Malfoy said thoughtfully. "At least Hermiones got some sense about her."

"Hold it one second! Damion is a charming, loyal boyfriend who loves me very much." Scarlett defended hotly.

"The question is whether you love him darling." He looked at her pityingly.

Scarlett spluttured while Xander thought the remark was quite insightful of him.

"You do love him don't you?" Xander asked her best friend.

"He might be difficult and egocentric at times but of course I- been together two years for Godrick.." Scarlett looked flustured as she trailed off, failing to find those three simple words.

Xander could only stare as Malfoy said comfortingly "You're young Scarlett. Noone can make you love them."

Potter now returned and looked wearily at Scarlett.

"Here you are." He said softly passing her a frothing butterbeer.

Scarlett didn't touch it and instead looked at him and said evenly "I will be wearing the gown I purchased and if you have a problem with that then I am done!" Scarlett stood and walked out of the pub, slamming the door behind her.

"What?" Potter gawped before running after her.

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed." Xander shook her head in disbelief. "I'm meant to be her best friend".

"Don't beat yourself up about it. At least you didn't go after Potter."

"You went after Hermione?!" Will wonders never cease.

"Urm a little bit…"

"But she so is not interested in you!"

Malfoy scowled.

"I mean really she isn't interested in anyone. Too wrapped around her studies and saving the world."

It was true yet-

"She seems interested in Alphard."

"Alphard's been patient with her. With him she feels like she doesn't need to have figured it out. She can just be." Xander explained.

"You really like her, huh?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

Xander took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Malfoy looked at her and smiled.

"Wanna go to the ball with me?"

Xander laughed "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Malfoy grinned.

"Well I do have a gown and no date so I suppose you'll do."

"Fair play" he laughed.

"I had a nice time."

"You sound surprised" Black teased her.

"Well I'd never dated someone I wasn't sure about. It's a new experience."

"And your verdict?"

"Not so bad." She smiled up at him.

"In that case would you accompany me to the Yule Ball Hermione Prince."

Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck, kissed him before saying "Yes I think I will Alphard Black."

After a few moments Hermione disentangled herself.

"I need to see Professor Prince but I'll see you later."

Black only kissed her one last time and watched her run off into the castle transfiguring her skirt as she went.

Professor Prince wasn't in his office so she decided to head off to the library instead. As she passed the History of Magic classroom she heard a scream that sounded unnervingly like Scarlett's. Hermione stopped and backtracked to the classroom. She silently opened the door and found noone inside but the noises grew louder. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that Scarlett was not screaming in pain or fear but pleasure. She was just about to leave when she heard her moan "Professor". Hell no. She had to make sure. She couldn't walk away from this. She was far too nosy. She edged towards Diggory's office and found the door slightly ajar. Scarlett was sat on his desk her blouse pooled on the floor as Diggory suckled on her nipples his hands between her legs. Scarlett's head was thrown back, her fingers gripping the edge of the desk and her long legs wrapped around the professors waist. Having seen enough Hermione ran out of the classroom and all the way back to her dormitories.

When she reached the door she leaed back against it catching her breath.

"Hermione?" Jackie called from her bed.

Xander walked up to her and sat her down on her bed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh no nothing like that." Hermione panted. "Just escaped Ogg."

"Oh that ogre" Xander said with distaste.

"Yeah the Prewitt's set off some dungbombs and for some reason Ogg thought I had something to do with it." Lied Hermione nervously, her head still filled with images of Scarlett and Diggory.

"How was the date?" Jackie plopped herself on Hermione's bed.

"Nice." Hermione lay back on her bed.

"Just nice?" Jackie asked with dissappointment.

"I saw that fairwell kiss Hermione and it looked more than nice." Xander wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"I bet he kisses amazingly" said Jackie wistfully.

"Mmm have you guys seen Scarlett?" Hermione asked.

Jackie and Xander exchanged glances.

"What?" Hermione looking between the two of them.

"Her and Potter had a bit of tiff." Jackie offered.

"A bit?" Xander snorted incredulously. "I never liked Damion much but he seemed to treat Scarlett well enough."

"Damion's a decent guy. But around Scarlett hes someone else." Jackie said to Hermione.

"Why doesn't she break up with him then?" Hermioe asked.

"Well until now I thought they genuinely loved eachother but now I'm not so sure."

Sophie entered the room swooning from her date with Prewitt providing Hermione with an excuse to turn in. She stayed awake though and waited for Scarlett to return. It was approaching midnight when she finally snuck in. Hermione drew her curtains and looked quizzically at Scarlett.

"Oh Hermione you're awake" Scarlett whispered.

Hermione nodded.

"Want to talk?" Hermione patted the bed beside her.

Scarlett climbed into bed with her but said nothing.

"You can tell me what's on your mind Scarlett" encouraged Hermione facing her and stroking the ringletts of her hair.

"I don't think I love Damion." Scarlett barely whispered.

"Are you going to end things with him?"

"I don't know" she sobbed. "I did a bad thing."

"Scarlett?"

"I had sex with Professor Diggory." Scarlett closed her eyes with shame.

"Oh Scarlett, why?" Hermione said with concern.

"He's always been so nice to me and when Damion did something horrible I used to go to him. He'd offer me a cup of tea and one thing led to another." Scarlett's voice broke.

Hermione said nothing and only held her as she let her tears fall freely.

Sunday morning at the Griffindor table was tense. Scarlett sat in between Hermione and Xander with Jackie and Sophia opposite her. An agitated Potter sat a few seats down near Black and Lupin.

"This is the longest I haven't spoken to him." Scarlett groaned peeking a look at Potter.

Jackie threw her a sympathetic look.

"This is healthy!" Hermione encouraged her. "You can't spend all your time with one person."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore." Scarlett pouted.

"Well Hermione have you found a gown to wear to the ball?" Sophia asked.

"Nope but Rosaline assures me she's on it." Hermione shrugged.

"You are so lucky to have her as a mentor, she dresses so fashionably." Sophia sighed looking at Rosaline on the head table, her hair in an elegant french twist.

"Not when she considers you her personal mannequin" Hermione said in between bites of toast.

"But how will Alphard know what to wear?" Scarlett said with concern.

"Rosaline has his ensemble sorted too I'm sure." Grumbled Hermione. "He doesn't seem to mind though."

"I think the two of you are so good together." fawned Sophia. "He's never dated anyone before."

Hermione wasn't surprised, Black seemed to be the one woman kind of man.

"I still can't believe you're going with Malfoy" said Jackie, clearly impressed.

"As friends." Xander clarified.

"Friends shmiends, you get to have his arms around you and I bet you could get him to kiss you." Sophia smirked cheekily.

"Excuse me ladies." Hermione said with a perfect impression of Black. The girls snickered as Hermione headed to the lake. Sitting by the tree was Malfoy.

"You're here early."

"Too much girl talk for my comfort." Replied Hermione joining him.

"I thought you'd be spending all your time with Alphard now you two are dating."

"I made it clear with him I was not the kind of girl that allowed a man to dominate her life."

Abraxas chuckled.

"What boy doesn't want to hear that?"

"He was understanding" Hermione poked her tongue out at him.

"Yeah I bet you really gave him a choice." He said sarcastically.

"Anyway I propose we continue training from next saturday."

"Sure"

A few hours later they headed inside. Hermione went to the dormitories to change for dinner at the Riddle Manor. Looking at her chaotic wardrobe she began to appreciate the burden Rosaline released her of. In the end she decided on the silver silk town dress she wore to tea with Rosaline a few weeks ago. She attached the curvette to her hair and applied a little rouge to her cheeks. Grabbing a cloak she left the room and hurried outside but was stopped by Black in the common room.

"Hermione?"

She inwardly groaned.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Going somewhere?" He looked at her cloak and her stained cheeks.

"Just dinner with a family friend."

"Oh I see. Well you look beautiful." Black brushed his lips against hers. Hermione shuddured appreciatively.

"Maybe I could see you later this evening?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'll be here." He smiled stroking the side of her waist.

Hermione disillusioned herself and dissapparated once she stood by the winged boars of the iron gates. She wrapped the cloak closer to her body as she knocked on the door of Riddle manor. Mary answeres beaming, took her cloak and led her to a drawing room she'd not been to before. Tom Riddle was stood by a beautiful woman playing the piano singing in his enchanting voice. He turned to see Hermione and rushed to her, bringing her to the piano. He was singing Fly Me To The Moon. He even danced with her in the trumpet solo. Hermione laughed as they sauntered around the room. As the song winded down the woman stood up and kissed Hermione on her cheeks.

"Are you the enchanting woman that has brought Tom out of his fortress?" Her voice was sweet and crystal clear.

"It is my honour to introduce you to Hermione Prince." Riddle poured her a glass of champagne and passed it to Hermione.

"What an exquisite creature" the womans dark eyes sparkled. "I am Diana Mason"

"My pleasure." Hermione smiled shyly. Ms Mason looked like a Greek goddess. Her black hair cascaded down her back in perfect waves.

"And I Edgar Mason" an impeccably dressed man with silver hair entered the room and kissed Hermione's gloved hand.

"I apologize for not warning you about company Hermione but I realize I do not have your address." said Riddle from the piano.

"I'll give it to Mary before I leave tonight." Hermione decided to worry about the technicalities later. "How are you acquainted with Tom Mrs Mason?"

"Do call me Diana and Tom I'm insulted! I am his dear baby sister." Diana laughed lightly kissing Tom fondly on his cheek as he began to play Dinah Washington.

"Tom told me about your chance encounter but little else. You live in Little Hangleton?"

"Yes with my uncle Edward Prince."

"I went to school here I never heard of any Prince." Diana probed her.

"Well my uncle has only lived here a while and I myself moved from France when my parents were killed last year."

"You poor child!" gushed Diana.

"This war brings nothing but despair." said Mr Mason darkly.

"Lets not speak of war tonight. My older brother is back from the dead and we have delightful company to distract ourselves completely!" persuaded Diana. "Hermione come sing with me".

As Diana and Mr. Mason danced, Hermione sat beside Riddle playing the chords now and then. Mary entered a few songs later and announced dinner ready.

Riddle escorted her to the dining area and quietly said to her "I hope you don't mind but after last week I thought you'd be pleased that I was reconnecting with my family."

"Not at all Tom!" Hermione protested. "I am so so pleased you took my advice and see how happy you are."

"Thank you Hermione for coming into my life." Riddle kissed her hand softly before seating her in her chair.

Diana was as promised, delightful company. She was well travelled and well read. She followed all the latest art and literary circles and was full of amusing anecdotes. Mr. Mason was an archeologist and was regularly cruising to fascinating places.

"The Amazon was the worst. I braved the forest the first day and once I saw the size of the spiders spent the rest of the month at the hotel. I don't know Edgar managed it." Diana shuddured.

"It was well worth the deadly encounters when we found the stone remains of the indigenous ancestors. Tom you would have loved to see some of the paintings we found in the broken infrastructures. Quite intricate they were. Say why don't you join us next time old sport? We're going to Rome next summer for my paper on Pompeii."

"Oh do join us Tom!" Diana pleaded him, her cheeks glowing.

"I'll think about it" Riddle conceded.

"Tom I hate to see you in this big house alone. Why won't you marry?" Diana asked him exasparated. "There's plenty of women I know who would jump at the chance."

"It's true Tom. You're handsome, rich and charming. Nothing stopping you from living the rest of your life." Mr Mason supported his wife.

"And I would love to have a little niece or nephew" said Diana dreamily.

"Enough." hissed Riddle, grabbing a bottle of wine and leaving the room.

"Oh it's all my fault" cried Diana. "I pushed him too far."

"Diana dear he'll be fine. Just overwhelmed I daresay."

Hermione excused herself and went searching for Riddle. She found him in the courtyard outside drinking the wine straight from his bottle.

"Go back inside" Riddle barked at Hermione, wiping his mouth with his shirt.

"Drinking isn't the answer." Hermione pryed the bottle from his fingers.

"They think they're so perfect with their perfect marriage and their perfect lives." Riddle's voice dripped with bitterness.

"You could have what they have."

"I lost my chance at happiness a long time ago."

"You're barely forty Riddle! It's true. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"I'm damaged and a drunkard."

"Everyone has history."

"I have a son I know nothing about and his dead monther's ghost haunting me." Riddle sat on the stone step, his head in his hands with anguish.

"You regret losing him, thats what matters." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

Eventually he recollected himself and joined his siter and brother-in-law in the smoking room where they had just begun a game of poker. Diana rushed to his side and kissed him in apology. Riddle smiled at her a little as he took a seat and watched the game unfold. Hermione excused herself an hour later saying that she'd told her uncle she'd be back before eleven. Diana hugged her goodbye and Riddle walked her to the carriages once again.

"Diana hosts a Christmas dinner at her place every year, it's quite something and I was hoping you would escort me?" Riddle asked her, his eyes shining in the dark.

Hermione kissed him on his cheek and said "I'd be delighted to."

"I'll send you a formal invitation next week" Riddle smiled as she waved him goodbye. Hermione yawned as the horse clip clopped away down the winding path to Little Hangleton.

A.N. A bit of romance following the war drama. Hope it wasn't too mushy. Keep reviewing my dear dear readers, so happy seeing the followers increasing. Again plenty of errors but I cannot be bothered to redraft so soon after writing. Give me a week or two!


	16. Chapter 16: The Yule Ball

Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Sixteen: **The Yule Ball**

Black stood by the entrance hall tying and untying his velvet blue bow tie, looking anxiously at the stairs every now and then, ignoring Malfoy and Prewitt's banter beside him. The first dance had already started and Hermione, Scarlett and Xander were running fashionable late.

All three boys however stopped to watch three figures descending the marble steps. Black had eyes for only one woman in star sapphire blue. Hermione trailed behind her eyes focused on her two inch golden sandals, concentrating so she wouldn't slip. The satin gown she wore was artfully draped from a gold necklace, that felt like mesh on her skin it was so light, attached to the dress as one piece. There was something Egyptian about it with it's geometrical patterns woven with chains of fine gold and at the centre of each shape was a gem in a shade of deep blue. Each one completely unique.

Black's eyes were drawn to the wide ribbon in the same blue of the gown tied around her waist. There was something sinfully wicked about the fact that only a necklace and a ribbon held her dress together. Her hair had been barely tamed allowing it to follow its natural curls but with a sleek finish. A midnight blue head band with a dark blue feather was wrapped asymmetrically around her head. Her facial features were simply enhanced except for her lips that were shaded a dark crimson red. Rosaline had somehow managed to transform her into a dark beauty.

Hermione caught Black's gaze, ran to him and twirled so the dress rippled under the light. She showed him her dangerously exposed back, turning her head so she could see his reaction. Black's eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped towards her, touching the ribbon tied around her waist, then wrapping his arms around her he whispered into her ear "Exquisite." Hermione turned to face him, straightened his bow tie and kissed him softly. She eyed his tux appreciatively, the hard lines accentuating his broad tall frame.

"Shall we?" Black offered her his arm. She took it graciously and entered the magnificently decorated great hall. The ceiling was charmed to resemble a clear night sky, lights were provided from floating candles in elaborate crystal holders. Beautiful rose arrangements sat on small round tables around the dance floor. A five piece jazz band was situated in front of the high table playing an upbeat number. Dancers waltzed and sauntered around the room animatedly. The atmosphere was light and free. Dumbledore and Rosaline stole the limelight as they danced the Charleston at the centre of the room. Rosaline wearing a shocking pink chiffon dress and Dumbledore an electric blue suit complete with matching loafers.

Riddle and Rosier danced gracefully around the hall looking quite the perfect pair. Rosier observed critically the other girls dresses while Riddle looked thoroughly bored. As the song ended he released her abruptly and went to a round table that lined the dance area for a drink. Riddle sat back on a chair and sipped a butterbear distastefully. Reaching into his robes he brought out a flask and tipped the contents into his glass. Rosier watched him pouting her crimson mouth.

"Aren't you going to tell be how beautiful I look tonight?" She simpered. Riddle looked at her for a minute, his eyes dropping to her low velvet sweetheart line revealing a little of her lacy black bra underneath.

"Beautiful" he smirked. Rosier blushed and reached for a glass of champagne.

Riddle watched the couples dance. His eyes drawn to Prince he fought his impulse of dragging her off the dance floor so he could teach her what happened to those who defied him. He smiled at the thought of drawing her blood, torturing her ever so slowly.

Rosier watched Riddle glare at Prince and wondered what his obsession was with her. This girl was fast becoming a nuisance. First stealing her beau away from her and now her lover?

A few tables away Potter sat with Lyall Lupin and his date, downing champagne glass after glass. Lupin watched him disapprovingly.

"Enough." Lupin vanished the contents of the next glass with his wand. Potter only grabbed another, his eyes trained on his former girlfriend.

"Why does she have to always look so fucking beautiful?" Growled Potter. Lupin's date sighed and walked away without a second glance.

"You cost me my date." Lupin groaned looking at the Ravenclaw go and then at his intoxicated friend. What he sacrificed for loyalty.

Lupin watched Scarlett dance, laughing at something Gideon Prewitt had just said as he twirled her smoothly. Indeed his eyes wasn't the only ones on Scarlett. Half the males at the dance were watching her.

"Isn't that what you love about her?" Lupin himself couldn't imagining dating Scarlett. Beauty like that should be taken in small doses.

Potter bared his teeth as he saw Prewitt lean into Scarlett, his lips almost brushing hers. He stood at once dropping the champagne on the floor and walked to the smiling couple. Lupin followed hurriedly attempting to pull him back only to be thrown to the ground. Black seeing the danger ahead let go of Hermione and pushed Potter back aggressively.

"Nothing to do with you Black" Potter hissed, sprawled on the floor beside Lupin.

Scarlett and Prewitt finally noticed the brawl taking place a few feet away from them. Black whipped out his wand and looked warningly at Potter who did the same. Scarlett ran in front of Black and looked pityingly at Potter.

"Damion what are you doing?" Scarlett asked him incredulously taking in his drunken state and his dualling stance.

Potter stumbled forward, grabbed her hand and began walking to the exit. Prewitt brought out his wand and stunned him with his back turned. He shrugged apologetically at everyone and said "For his own good."

"Don't blame you mate." Lupin said, gesturing for Black to help him shift Potter out of the hall.

Scarlett's eyes filled with tears as she stood watching Damion being dragged out in utter humiliation. Hermione walked up behind Scarlett and gently guided her out to the courtyard. The stars were out in force tonight. Scarlett looked up at them as she sat down on a stone bench. Hermione took her in her arms and comforted her. Xander soon joined them with Malfoy who did his bit by calling Potter every name under the sun, eventually making Scarlett laugh.

Malfoy kneeled before her clutching her hands as Xander sat on the other side of Scarlett. "Repeat after me. Potter is an arsehole."

"Potter is an arsehole." She smiled at him. "A good for nothing selfish little prick who-"

"Woah that'll do love." Grinned Malfoy.

"Thanks guys" Scarlett hugged Hermione and Xander.

Eventually they all headed back inside to enjoy the remainder of the evening. Hermione lingered by the doors and debated waiting for Black when she heard a soft scream coming from the dungeons. She sprinted down the corridor, pulling out her wand as she did so and found Lestrange kissing a bound Parkinson in the alcove Riddle had held her in a week ago. She sent a stinging hex at him and then released Parkinson who looked thankfully at Hermione before fleeing the darkened corridor. Lestrange turned and pointed his wand at Hermione who was suddenly frozen by his wolfish glare. She panted heavily fighting the occlumancy defences that threatened to fall in the face of such familiarity. Lestrange put his wand away, prowled towards her and gripped her waist painfully in place.

"Hello beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

Hermione's golden eyes looked fearfully into his black irises then at his leering red mouth as he brought them forcefully down on hers, biting hers so hard he drew blood. He pressed her against him and stroked her exposed back and she let him. She closed her eyes and turned into stone as he went through the ritual she'd suffered many times as a war prisoner. She opened her mouth and let out a silent scream.

"Lestrange." A voice snarled. He didn't stop, too lost in the thrill of his hunt. "Crucio"

Lestrange dropped to the floor twitching violently. Hermione shook her head out of her trance and looked at her saviour. She immediately drew her wand when she saw it was Riddle. He was distracted however by the writhing man on the floor. Lestrange's silent screams filled the corridor with a potent fear that lingered with Dementors.

Hermione saw with horror his eyeballs roll back into his skull and looked back at a possessed Riddle, his hand completely steady as he brought Lestrange to the edge of insanity. Hermione disarmed him, not prepared to watch any longer, even if it was Lestrange.

Riddle slowly turned and looked at her. She was gripping both wands still trained on him.

"This is how you treat your rescuer?" He asked politely. He unnerved her completely.

"Why would you save me?" Hermione shuddered.

"I could hardly stand by watching him defile you, now could I?" Riddle smiled eerily.

Hermione continued to shake violently. Riddle approached her but she fell back in fear sending a poorly aimed jinx at him.

"I'm going to go back to get help." He hesitated.

"No!" Hermione gasped, the wands dropped as she held her knees and rocked herself against the stone wall.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded.

"Ok." Riddle stood quite unsure what to do. She seemed to be suffering a panic attack. He conjured a blanket, placed a warming charm on it and slowly approached her once again. She didn't move so he kneeled in front of her and gently pulled the blanket around her. Her eyes were no longer on him but fixed in mid-air. Riddle sat down beside her, looked around the corridor before placing a hand on her back. She seemed to be soothed by the action so he edged a little closer and circled his thumb in a way he hoped was reassuring. The rocking eased and a few minutes later the shuddering too ceased. He dropped his hand from beside her in case she returned to her senses and cursed him for touching her.

Hermione awoke from her first night in a dingy little cell underground. She groaned as she moved her back, sore from sleeping on the stone floor. She rubbed her arms in a futile attempt to gain warmth from the damp that infested in her skin. A death eater approached her cell and unlocked the rusty iron gate. "Hello beautiful" the older man smirked, his mouth was red and cruel. Hermione watched him in detatched apprehension as he stroked the crotch of his trousers, his beady eyes on her the whole time.

"Hermione?" He called her quietly, trying to pull her out from whatever rabbit hole she'd plummuted into.

Hermione jumped up, startled, looked around at the empty corridor, threw Riddle's wand back at him and ran back to the entrance hall. Once there she saw Black hurry down the marble steps smiling as he saw her waiting for her. As he drew closer he frowned noticing the shaken state she was in.

"I'm sorry our evening was cut short." She apologized not ready to share what had almost happened to her once again.

"It's not over yet" He murmured taking Hermione's hand and walking her up the stairs. Her feet were throbbing when he finally stopped at the Astronomy Tower. Hermione went out before him and saw the cushions and blankets on the stone floor beneath the starry skies. Dozens of tealight candles floated around them looking like burning fireflies in the dark December night.

"I thought we could maybe sleep out here tonight?" He asked a little nervously.

"It's very romantic" smiled Hermione shyly, taken aback that anyone would find her worthy of such thoughtfulness.

"Too much?" He frowned.

Hermione shook her head and lay down patting the spot beside her. He joined her as she kicked her heels off and rested her head on one hand his hand caressed her sides. She shivered at his touch separated only by a layer of silk and leaned in to capture his lips in a deep kiss. As their mouths moved more erratically Hermione sat up, pressed Black down on the floor and placed her knees on either side of his waist watching his eyes widen in surprise.

"Do you want me?" She murmured, her lips nibbling his ears, her hands weaved through his dark hair. She could hear Black breathing heavily and moved her lips down to the hollow of his throat, her teeth gliding across sensitive skin. He groaned unable to say much else. She lifted her head so she could see him. His silver eyes were dilated. She saw he was biting his lip and laughed softly. "Do you want me?" She repeated, her eyes shining with laughter.

Black responded by untangling his hands from hers, circling her waist and untying the ribbon so it fell in a pool of blue beside them. Hermione looked at him as she reached to the clasp at the back of her neck and released it. Black watched the material fall away revealing her naked breasts in the star light. He pulled her under him and stroked her jaw. "Beautiful." He whispered as he trailed his kisses down to her neck, breathing heavily causing her to groan with pleasure. Her hands made quick work of his buttons as he finished the job she stared at his streamlined body, pale skin and the trail of dark hair going southwards from his naval. She kissed the tender skin just above his belt, flicking her tongue as she did so. Black hissed as he retaliated by pinning her hands above her head and kissed her nipples. As he kissed and sucked his other hand trailed down between her legs, finding her clitoris he pressed gently against it causing her to arch her back.

All thoughts of Lestrange and Riddle fell away as Black teased her mercilessly. His thumb circling her little nub and two fingers pressed against her entrance. She thrust her hips forward wanting more of him, more contact, skin on hot burning skin. Squirming under him she released her arms from his hold and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his trousers. Black stopped her, his face looking strained with restraint. Hermione only nodded while helping him out of his trousers. As soon as his penis emerged, fully erect, Hermione grinded against him, the head of his cock against her clit, causing both of them to moan with pleasure. She sunk her nails into his smooth back as her body convulsed under him with her first orgasm. As the last wave passed Black thrust all of him easily inside of her, didn't wait for her to adjust before moving again. Hermione clinged onto him helplessly, all abandon lost in the feel of him inside of her. Black held her hips aggressively as he slammed into her repeatedly looking at her head thrown back he thought he'd never see a sight so beautiful. As he plunged deep inside of her she came a second time. He groaned at the feel of her walls tightening around his sensitive penis. With one last push he stilled as he came hard and fast inside of her. His semen spilled down inside her thighs. He collapsed beside her, panting, both their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. "Fuck" Black swore. Hermione laughed and entwined her fingers tightly in his.

A.N. And this is why this fanfic is on a mature rating! Too much or not enough? Only one way I'll know. Review please my dear readers.


End file.
